Just a toy
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: HNOS. SANADA/KAMANOSUKE principalmente. (MA) Yuri queda atrapado en el juego perverso de estos dos hermanos.
1. Chapter 1: Two Masters

_HNOS. SANADA / KAMANOSUKE_

_Para quienes no lo saben Yukimura Sanada tiene un hermano mayor llamado Noboyuki. Muy diferente a su hermano, Noboyuki es todo seriedad, modales y deber. De primer momento le desagrada la forma de comportarse de Kamanosuke y, con un solo golpe, hace que se quede de rodillas, inmóvil. (si sabes japonés, lee el manga, ahí está todo)_

_En este fic, Kamanosuke es presa fácil de estos dos. _

_ADVERTENCIA: yaoi / non-con / dub-con / lemon _

_*no menores de 18 años*_

* * *

Últimamente Yuri se había sentido muy incómodo. ¿la razón? El gran señor de Ueda parecía haberle cogido cierta _simpatía_ y no dejaba pasar una oportunidad para molestarlo. Y no sólo eso, de un tiempo al presente había notado como Yukimura le miraba de una forma perturbadora, aunque no podía imaginar qué pasaba por su cabeza. Todo esto ocurría cuando creía que Yuri no le estaba mirando o cuando se encontraban solos. Era fácil para el señor de Ueda molestar al chico, pues éste era lo suficientemente crédulo y temperamental para caer en las trampas de Sanada, quien poseía un gran ingenio, picardía y facilidad de palabra.

Es por eso que Kamanosuke no vio mejor manera de evitar ser fastidiado que evadir al viejo lo más posible (le llevaba como 20 años de diferencia) y lo había conseguido por al menos 3 días seguidos, por lo que ya no se encontraba preocupado para nada.

Cuando se encontraba persiguiendo a Saizou como de costumbre, para buscarle pelea, éste se detuvo de pronto a la vez que se oía una voz.

"Justo la persona que buscaba. Tengo una suerte bárbara" exclamó Sanada dirigiéndose a Saizou. Kamanosuke se quedó callado, intrigado por lo que diría a continuación pues le daba mala espina.

"Ahora con qué historia nos vas a salir viejo. No me digas que nos cae un ejército así de la nada. Tú siempre sales con cada cosa" refunfuñó Saizou, acostumbrado a la manera despreocupada de Sanada para dar noticias, por más peligrosas que sean.

"jajaja no Saizou, nada por el estilo. De hecho es algo más informal. ¿Por qué mejor no pasamos a mi habitación para contarte los detalles" Saizou se colocó al lado de Sanada y ambos se dirigieron hacia su destino; pero antes de retirarse, Yukimura le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Yuri, quien volteó para mirar a otro lado.

Como Saizou se había ido a hablar temas importantes con el viejo, Yuri no tenía nada que hacer y se recostó en el suelo para descansar un rato. Un tiempo después, sintió como alguien le pateaba las costillas, bruscamente, con la punta del zapato.

"Oye, holgazán, despierta. Sanada tiene una misión para nosotros. Tenemos que partir inmediatamente. Te espero en la entrada, donde están los caballos" dijo Saizou antes de retirarse. Yuri se incorporó de un salto luego que su mente se despejó un poco. "Una misión sólo con Saizou, no podía ser mejor, ¡bien!" pensó el chico mientras corría a encontrarse con el ninja.

Sin embargo su alegría duró poco pues en la entrada no sólo le esperaba Saizou, visiblemente molesto por su demora, sino que también estaba Yukimura, muy tranquilo como siempre, esperando por él. "algo no está bien aquí". Yuri se acercó a los dos y se subió a su caballo.

"Ya era hora que llegaras. Estamos con el tiempo ajustado" Yuri mira molesto al ninja pero no responde, más bien llevado por la curiosidad pregunta. "Y dónde está tu sombra, viejo. Nos va a dar el alcance luego o qué" Dijo para desviar la atención de sí mismo. Lord Sanada sonrió aún más.

"Rokuro? No, el no viene con nosotros esta vez. Ha tenido que salir por asuntos personales fuera de Ueda" Yuri desvió la mirada de Sanada para no tener que ver esa sonrisa indescifrable que le estaba dando.

"Eres tan molesto, por una vez calla y escucha, que es importante" Yuri iba a decir algo contra eso pero Saizou lo silenció con la mirada. "Te daré la versión corta para que entiendas. Sanada se va a reunir con su hermano en un sitio apartado para conversar. El asunto no te compete así que no preguntes, cosas importantes. Tú y yo estamos de guardaespaldas, asistiremos a parte de la reunión antes de tomar nuestras posiciones fuera del establecimiento. Mañana en la mañana estamos de regreso ¿entendido? No vas a matar a nadie a menos que yo te lo diga".

Yuri no se mostró satisfecho con esta explicación, la misión sonaba aburrida. Cuando iba a expresar su molestia, Sanada habló. "Pero Saziou, si eso no es todo" dijo el lord muy divertido.

"Antes de que mi hermano y yo pasemos a conversar en privado, vamos a recibirlo como se debe. Tomaremos té juntos, ustedes también deben estar presentes. Noboyuki está muy interesado en conversar con ustedes dos y oír algunas historias. ¿recuerdas a mi hermano, verdad Kamanosuke?" Yuri puso una cara de molestia pues sí que recordaba a ese idiota. El hombre le había obligado a arrodillarse frente a él para saludarlo como se debía. Un imbécil. Y luego su paje, la copia de Rokuro, le había abofeteado. Recuerdos nada agradables.

De ahí en adelante, la conversación pasó de lo molesto que era Noboyuki a las bellas que eran las mujeres en el pueblo al que iban. Sobre lo último, Yuri no opinó nada, estaba fuera de su elemento y no quería que Sanada le moleste poniendo en duda su género.

Cuando llegaron al lugar ya era bastante tarde, casi oscurecía. Descendieron de los caballos y revisaron el sitio buscando enemigos u otras posibles amenazas pero no encontraron nada, así que se establecieron dentro. Esperaron una hora pero nadie llegaba.

"Mmmm, esto es extraño" comentó Sanada. Saizou algo contrariado dijo:

"No creo que se hayan perdido. Tiene guerreros fuertes así que no creo que haya sido atacado. Lo mejor sería ir a investigar. Yo iré hasta su palacio para averiguar que sucedió. Está bastante lejos, así que no estaré de regreso hasta la madrugada" Saizou arregló sus ropas presto a partir.

"Muy bien Saziou, ten cuidado" le dijo sanada mientras le cogía del hombro para despedirlo.

"Vamos entonces" exclamó Yuri.

"Tú no vas idiota. Te tienes que quedar aquí para proteger a Yukimura. Además si en verdad llegan, sería mejor que alguien se quedé aquí por el mismo motivo" le regañó Saizou. El pelirrojo quiso protestar más pero no tenía una buena razón para negarse a cumplir la tarea encomendada y Saizou no quería que él fuera al palacio en su lugar pues Yuri no se llevaba bien con nadie de allí y podría empezar una pelea. Derrotado, Yuri vio como el ninja desaparecía en la oscuridad del bosque.

Después de un rato en silencio, Sanada se acercó sigilosamente a Kamanosuke por detrás y le cogió el hombro. "Tranquilo Kamanosuke, todo estará bien" dijo el lord. Yuri se liberó de su agarre y le miró fastidiado, maldiciendo en voz baja.

"Bueno, si tan sólo es un retraso sería mejor estar preparados. Tus ropas están en ese cuarto así que ve a cambiarte" dijo tranquilamente Sanada, señalando en dirección de una puerta corrediza. Yuri le miró confundido.

"cambiarme? Mis ropas están bien, gracias" dijo sarcásticamente, desestimando la idea. El lord rió divertido.

"Claro que tus ropas están bien, pero para la ceremonia del té de la que participarás tienes que usar otro atuendo, más elegante. No sólo tú, yo también llevo puesto algo de más estilo, no te has dado cuenta?"

Efectivamente, ahora que Yuri le miraba mejor, el viejo estaba bien acicalado y con una vestimenta más llamativa y elegante que sus usuales ropas. Resignado, Yuri se dirigió al cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza. El hecho de que las paredes sean delgadas y la puerta corrediza, le incomodaba de sobremanera pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Desdoblando el traje que habían dejado a sus pies se dio cuenta que era un kimono muy hermoso. Los colores del mismo combinaban con sus ojos verdes y sus rojos cabellos, parecía haber sido diseñado especialmente para él. Aunque el diseño y el corte eran bastante femeninos, dejando mostrar sus piernas si es que lo abría por delante, no era más femenino que el que una vez le hizo usar Sanada en Kyoto "ese viejo idiota" pensó el chico mientras se desvestía.

Una vez colocado el kimono se dio cuenta que las piernas no eran lo único que se veía cuando las telas se balanceaban. Sus brazos también quedaban al descubierto si no cuidaba que sus movimientos sean cortos y lentos "viejo imbécil" pensó el chico mientras se sujetaba el cabello en una cola alta, pues de otra manera le incomodaba usando este kimono. Cuando se terminaba de poner los zapatos de madera, la puerta se abrió y sanada asomó la cabeza. "Todo bien?" Yuri le miró molesto, maldiciendo bajito mientras salía del cuarto empujando a Sanada de su camino.

De nuevo en medio del salón, Yuri nota que hay unos utensilios en el suelo, perfectamente dispuestos "Qué es esto?" pregunta entre fastidiado y curioso. Sanada, siempre sonriente y con su kiseru en mano, se mantiene a mediana distancia del joven, muy calmado.

"Te dije que vamos a beber té con mi hermano. Pero no creo que sepas cómo desempeñarte durante la ceremonia del té, o me equivoco Kamanosuke?" Un brillo en los ojos del mayor enervó aún más al chiquillo.

"Sólo se sirve el té en la taza y te lo tomas. ¡Qué tiene de complicado! Tch!" refunfuñó Kamanosuke mientras cruzaba los brazos. No se podía mover libremente en este kimono y la parte que se sujetaba a su cintura le estaba molestando un poco. Sanada rió divertido y poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico, lo empujó hacia abajo hasta que quedó arrodillado en el suelo, casi en la misma manera como su hermano había hecho antes en Ueda. Kamanosuke no pudo oponer resistencia, sólo soltó un respiro sobresaltado.

"No tan simple chico. La ceremonia del té conlleva varios pasos gráciles y en secuencia. Pero no te preocupes yo te voy a enseñar lo básico. No quiero que mi hermano te reprenda nuevamente por no saber portarte de forma correcta. O quieres que él te castigue nuevamente?" dijo Sanada, Yuri maldijo por lo bajo pero no agregó nada más. Acomodó sus piernas y el kimono para estar correctamente sentado en el suelo, con las piernas bajo él, soportando su peso "tan incómodo" pensó cuando de repente algo le golpeó en la espalda. Sanada le había empujado con su kiseru.

"La espalda va derecha. Así está mejor" Podía sentir sus ojos examinándolo, buscando errores en su pronto el mayor se colocó detrás de Yuri, éste se tensó un poco al tenerlo tan cerca. Sanada le rodeó con los brazos, cogió sus muñecas y las cruzó por delante.

"qué est-¡!"

"tus manos deben ir en esta posición todo el tiempo. No lo olvides" Yuri entendió que sólo le estaba enseñándole pero aún así le incomodaba tenerlo tan próximo, podía sentir su barba rozarle el cuello cuando hizo aquello. Picaba.

"Por cierto, me gusta como tienes el cabello. Te queda bien" le dijo Sanada mientras le guiñaba un ojo, bromeando, a lo que Yuri respondió con un gruñido. A continuación Sanada siguió instruyéndolo en la manera en que debía servir el té, la inclinación correcta al momento de hacerlo y demás. En cada paso siempre conseguí tocar una parte de piel expuesta del joven, de forma casual suponía Yuri, aunque el kimono no ayudaba ya que debido a los movimientos, dejaba ver más de sus piernas y brazos. Finalmente, con el té servido Sanada le indicó que lo beba, para saber si estaba bueno.

Yuri no vio malicia en este pedido, y luego de coger la taza como le había indicado, bebió el té hasta la última gota. "Sabe bien" dijo Yuri bajando el recipiente mientras veía como Sanada se sentaba frente suyo.

"Ahora jovencito, tienes que servirme té a mi. No te preocupes que yo te guiaré por el camino pero es casi lo mismo" Yuri comenzó a preparar otra taza de té pero mientras lo hacía podía sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo.

"Qué calor! En qué momento todo se puso tan caliente?" para aliviar un poco su incomodidad, se jaló la parte superior del kimono, dejando al descubierto más de su cuello y parte superior del pecho. La posición en que estaba sentado también le molestaba así que se movió un poco consiguiendo que el kimono se le subiera, dejando ver más de sus muslos.

Sanada no dijo nada al respecto, deleitándose con los movimientos y cuerpo de Kamanosuke. El muchachito era hermoso. Ese kimono resaltaba incluso aún más sus características: el cuello largo y delgado, la cintura pequeña, las piernas blancas y bien torneadas….con ese peinado parecía incluso aún más una mujer. Ahora sonrosado por el calor que seguro debería esta sintiendo, se veía exquisito. Yuri se inclinó un poco hacia delante para servir el té del lord.

"No, no, no. Esa no es la posición correcta. Déjame ayudarte" Sanada se puso al lado del chico, le cogió de los hombros y agachó su torso hasta el ángulo adecuado. Yuri sintió como el calor aumentaba. Luego de servir el té, Sanada le levantó para que volviera a su posición anterior con la espalda derecha. Se puso detrás de él y le volvió a rodear con los brazos para acomodarle de nuevo las manos, como antes.

"No te olvides, tus manso deben ir así" susurró al oído del chico. Yuri pudo sentir otra vez la barba del mayor rozarle el cuello, y su aliento en la oreja, y las grandes manos sujetarle ambas muñecas, esto provocó que una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo y cerró los ojos para contenerse. "qué me está pasando?" se preguntaba agitado, confundido por lo que estaba sintiendo. Sanada aprovechó este momento y comenzó a acariciar las muñecas y antebrazo de Yuri, subiendo y bajando por ellos. También acercó su boca al oído del chico y rozó sus labios con el lóbulo y parte de su cuello expuesto.

Kamanosuke volvió a sentir como cosquilleos, el cuerpo le quemaba y su piel parecía querer saltar con cada roce. "Sa-nada. Qué?" "Sh, sh, sh Kamanosuke, sólo déjate llevar. Confía en mí, en un momento te vas a sentir mejor." Yuri estaba confundido, no entendía que pasaba, hace un momento esta cercanía le incomodaba, y aunque aún le molestaba tener al viejo cerca, su cuerpo no parecía pensar lo mismo, quería sentir más de lo que le estaban dando, aunque el chico conscientemente no sabía lo que era.

El hombre mayor quedó satisfecho con lo dócil que se estaba portando Kamanosuke por el momento. La droga había hecho efecto y sabía que por más que conscientemente el chico no quería ser tocado por él, sus instintos primarios, exacerbados por la droga estaban haciendo que eso no importara por el momento. En pocas palabras, estaba cachondo y Sanada iba a provecharse de eso. Con su mano derecha abrió más el kimono por la parte superior, dejando ver más del pecho expuesto mientras besaba y lamía el largo cuello del muchachito. Su mano izquierda descendió hasta el muslo expuesto de Kamanosuke y se introdujo por debajo del kimono para acariciar la tierna piel de ahí abajo. La mano en el pecho deshizo el nudo del kimono y este se abrió por completo por el frente. Esa misma mano comenzó a pellizcar uno de los rosados pezones casi dolorosamente.

"No, e-eso no—ung!" Yukimura lo silenció chupando fuertemente su cuello y cogiendo con su mano izquierda el miembro semierecto de Kamanosuke.

"No me digas que no te gusta. Eres un chico travieso, con unos cuantos toques y ya se te está poniendo duro en mi mano. Se ve que te encanta que te den mimos otros hombres Kamanosuke. Tienes sólo 19 pero ya a cuántos te has cogido, eh?" dijo en una voz rasposa y sexy el mayor al oído de Yuri. Esto sólo consiguió que el chico se moviera en su agarre, pero sin mucha fuerza, como intentando alejarse y acercarse al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo le estaba traicionando.

"es-túpido viejo. Y-yo nunca—ah!—na-die me—ung!" la fricción que hacía la mano gruesa y tosca de Sanada sobre su falo lo estaba volviendo loco. Todo su cuerpo quemaba pero en esa parte quemaba aún más. Yuri sólo quería que vaya más rápido para terminar con su sufrimiento.

"¿Nunca ha estado con nadie? Quién lo hubiera imaginado de un chico como él" pensaba aún más divertido el lord de Ueda. Su propio miembro empezaba a cobrar vida ante esta inesperada revelación. Aceleró el ritmo con que estaba masturbando a Kamanosuke y éste se vino en su mano, con un sonoro gemido. Como el chico estaba aún agitado y con los ojos cerrados, Sanada provechó esta oportunidad, le jaló por los cabellos hacia atrás y le besó con fuerza en los labios.

Yuri sintió el tirón pero lo que le hizo reaccionar fue la barba lastimando su piel, esos dientes mordiendo su labio inferior y la lengua invadiendo su boca. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía apartó a Sanada, se alejó de él y se cubrió con el kimono lo mejor que pudo. "Aléjate de mi viejo pervertido!" gritó casi sin aliento el muchacho. Yukimura le miraba divertido, y amenazador.

"Oh, ahora te haces la víctima. Yo no te obligué a nada Kamanosuke. Tú no opusiste ninguna resistencia mientras te tocaba, más bien querías más. Hasta te has corrido en mi mano, eso no está bien muchachito, no es la forma de comportarse. Me tienes que devolver el favor, mira como me has puesto" En eso, Sanada se desata el kimono por el frente y le muestra su erección a Kamanosuke. El chico le mira embobado y con repulsión pero no puede evitar que su propio pene comience a erguirse de nuevo. "qué me está pasando?"

"vaya, vaya. Dices que es tu primera vez y que ya no quieres más pero mira nomás como te pones con sólo verme desnudo. No lo puedes negar Kamanosuke, tú quieres esto. Quieres que te toque, bese y succiones cada parte de tu cuerpo, quieres que te haga doler hasta que llores. Sí, crees que no sé que te gusta el dolor? Yo te puedo dar todo eso y más, mi pequeña fiera" Kamanosuke con sólo oír esas palabras se puso caliente nuevamente.

"ya cállate!" Su miembro estaba erecto de nuevo y comenzaba a doler "¿por qué? Si a mi no me gusta este viejo" pensaba el chico pero como ya no aguantaba el dolor, llevó su mano hasta su pene y comenzó a masturbarse tímidamente, queriendo olvidar que el otro estaba ahí.

Sanada se paró de improviso, se colocó detrás de Kamanosuke, le cogió por las muñecas nuevamente pero esta vez llevó las manos hacia su espalda.

"pero qué—"

"No chico, eso no se hace aquí. No son las reglas de este juego" Sonrió Sanada mientras ataba con una soga gruesa, los brazos del chico detrás de su espalda para que no pudiera complacerse a sí mismo.

"maldito viejo de mierda!" le gritó pero no pudo hacer nada. Terminado el nudo, se deshizo de ambos kimonos y echó a Kamanosuke contra el suelo. Éste comenzó a moverse en resistencia pero el otro era más grande y además sus fuerzas estaban disminuidas por el terrible calor que sentía y el dolor en su entrepierna. Sanada se agachó sobre el chico y comenzó a succionar y morder con lascivia y energía la blanca piel, los pezones, el vientre plano…..El chico era lo más delicioso que había probado en mucho tiempo. No se comparaba con las chicas de su burdel…tan joven, firme y tierno.

Kamanosuke estaba confundido. Él hombre no le gustaba, era viejo y desaliñado pero a su cuerpo no parecía importarle eso, sólo quería calmar el dolor en su entrepierna ya. Sentía una mezcla de placer y dolor puesto que en esta posición aplastaba las manos que tenía atadas en su espalda, lo que era bastante incómodo. Además lo que el viejo le hacía sólo empeoraba su malestar ahí abajo. Las mordidas que le daban dolían y la barba le raspaba mucho, pero aún así gemidos que no podía detener escapaban de su boca. De un momento a otro todo se detuvo, Yuri abrió los ojos, miró hacia abajo y vio como el viejo colocaba su cara cerca de su pene erecto. Sanada le miró a los ojos divertido antes de lamer el glande.

Yuri soltó un grito estrangulado, su respiración era agitada y gemía bastante. Sanada siguió lamiendo todo el miembro salvajemente hasta que escuchó unos gimoteos. Yuri estaba al límite, así que decidió sacar el chico de su miseria y se metió todo el miembro en la boca. Yuri gimió muy fuerte que retumbó en la habitación. Luego de algunas mamadas más, el chico se vino en la boca de Yukimura. El mayor contuvo un poco del viscoso líquido en su boca, levantó las piernas de Yuri en el aire y llevó con su lengua parte del líquido al ano del muchachito. Kamanosuke no se percató de nada de esto pues estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Unos minutos pasaron, Yuri seguía tendido en el suelo con Sanada sentado a su lado quien le sobaba el abdomen suavemente. Cuando el menor levantó la vista, Sanada seguía ahí sonriéndole maliciosamente.

"Qué te traes ahora. Ya te divertiste conmigo, así que desátame de una jodida vez" dijo con coraje Yuri a pesar de su precaria situación. Sanada soltó una risa siniestra

"esto está lejos de terminarse Kamanosuke. Aún no me has devuelto el favor, además creo que aún quieres más, uh?" dijo el lord señalando con la cabeza la parte inferior de Yuri donde se podía ver su pene irguiéndose nuevamente. "esto no puede estar pasando. Yo de verdad no quiero esto…o lo quiero. NO!" pensaba el chico hasta que sintió la misma mano gruesa de antes coger su miembro y comenzar a masajearlo rítmicamente de nuevo. El calor y las mismas molestias de antes volvieron con más fuerza, era como una tortura. La droga estaba funcionando de maravilla pero sólo duraría por un rato más así que Sanada debía darse prisa. Cuando el miembro de Yuir estuvo erecto de nuevo dejó de tocarle lo que produjo un sonido de desaprobación por parte del chico.

"Así no es la cosa Kamanosuke. Yo ya te complací suficiente, ahora es tu turno. Si quieres que te haga sentir mejor por última vez entonces debes hacer algo por mi" dijo Sanada poniéndose de pie y exponiendo su pene grande y erecto por delante. Yuri le miraba desde el suelo, una lucha interna en su interior. Si bien no quería tocar de ninguna manera a ese viejo, su cuerpo le pedía que termine con esta tortura. Él dijo una última vez, así que después de esto ya no tendría que hacer nada más y todo terminaría, pensaba yuri. Finalmente, se levantó como pudo y se puso de rodillas en frente del mayor, con el pene apuntándole a la cara.

"No sé como—"

"No te preocupes pequeño. Yo te guiaré por el camino. Lame la punta primero" Yuri hizo lo que se le indicó, sacó su lengua húmeda y lamió la punta del gran falo. No le gustó el sabor pero igual siguió lamiendo llenando de saliva toda la cabeza

"muy bien, así. Ahora continúa con el tronco, rózalo con tus labios también". Yuri hizo eso y sintió como el miembro se movía bajo sus labios y crecía de tamaño. Podía sentir las venas hinchadas que recorrían el pene, con su lengua. "qué desagradable" pensaba pero continuaba con ello para que todo termine pronto. Con una mano en la cabeza de Yuri apartó al joven un poco, éste le miró a los ojos confundido y sonrosado, y vio como Sanada le mirada lujuriosamente, una mirada tan penetrante que le provocó un temblor involuntario.

"Abre la boca" dijo con una voz ronca y le metió su pene en la cavidad caliente. Yuri quería salir de ahí pero una mano se lo impedía.

"quieto, que aún no has terminado. Enrolla tu lengua alrededor de—si así, muy bien, ajusta los labios. Succiona…ah! perfecto" Yuri hacía todo esto mientras Sanada movía su cabeza can su mano adelante y atrás, a un ritmo lento que ayudaba a Yuri a no atragantarse con lo que tenía en la boca. Lo difícil era acompasar su respiración con las estocadas.

Mientras eso ocurría, otro hombre entró a la habitación y se desnudó silenciosamente. "Hola Noboyuki, por fin decidiste unírtenos. Disfrutando el show hasta ahora?" Sanada habló, sobresaltando a Yuri quien se apartó un poco de Sanada para voltear a ver lo que ocurría. Efectivamente, parado detrás suyo, sin ropa y con una erección más grande que la del propio Yukimura, estaba Noboyuki, hermano mayor del Lord de Ueda y hombre desagradable que odiaba a Yuri.

"qué carajos hace ése aquí!" exclamó Kamanosuke. Noboyuki le miró disgustado y sin previo aviso jaló a Kamanosuke por el cabello (que estaba amarrado en una cola) para traerlo hacia atrás y le dio una cachetada. Con voz enérgica dijo

"Es que nunca aprenderás que esa no es manera de dirigirse a tus superiores" y le propinó otra cachetada en la otra mejilla.

"No tienes que ser tan severo con él Nobu. Es muy joven así que aún no ha aprendido estas cosas. Y Kamanosuke, te dije que íbamos a tener una reunión con mi hermano, recuerdas? Pues aquí está él" Yuri iba a responder con insultos, tirado en el suelo como estaba, cuando sintió como el recién llegado le cogía los tobillos para atarlos fuertemente con una soga, al igual que estaban atados sus brazos.

"Soy un hombre muy ocupado Yukimura, no tengo tiempo para andar con jueguitos como tú así que terminemos con esto de una buena vez" Noboyuki cogió a Yuri por las caderas y lo puso de rodillas frente a Sanada como antes pero le empujó por la espalda para que quede doblado hacia delante, exponiendo su trasero hacia él. Yuri sintió como este otro viejo colocaba la punta de su gran falo entre sus nalgas y sobre su entrada, así que comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, maldiciendo a todos. Noboyuki impaciente y verdaderamente cachondo ahora le propinó fuertes palmadas sobre las nalgas, como castigo por su irreverencia.

"Espera hermano" dijo Yukimura y éste se detuvo. "Escucha Kamanosuke" el chico levantó un poco la mirada para encararlo con furia. "te vamos a tomar con tu consentimiento o sin él, tú eres un peón y debes obedecerme. Sin embargo, si te dejas hacer como antes, lo vas a disfrutar y conseguirás que el dolor en tu entrepierna y el calor se vayan. Te vamos a ayudar con eso, así que qué dices". Ante la promesa de alivio, el cuerpo de Yuri tembló un poco, al igual que su pene. Derrotado, agachó la cabeza y volvió a acerca su cara al miembro de Yukimura. "Hagan lo que quieran" fueron sus últimas palabras.

Aunque el tono y falta de honoríficos no le gustó a Noboyuki, la mirada que le lanzó su hermano le dijo que era lo mejor que obtendrían por el momento. Sanada cogió a Yuri por la cola en su cabeza y volvió a introducir su falo en la deliciosa boca del menor.

"haz como te enseñé" dijo Yukimura. El chico retomó lo que estaba haciendo antes, provocando gemidos roncos en el mayor. Noboyuki se les quedó viendo un rato. Luego cogió al muchacho por las caderas –lo que sobresaltó a Yuri- con sus gruesas manos separó fuertemente las nalgas del chico, cosa que hizo que Kamanosuke soltara un quejido de molestia teniendo aún a Yukimura en su boca. Sin previo aviso metió un dedo dentro del agujero, lo que hizo que Yuri detuviera sus acciones. Yukimura le acarició la cabeza y lo guió para que continuara con lo suyo.

"No te detengas Kamanosuke" dijo en voz rasposa. Noboyuki movió su dedo dentro del ano virgen, deleitándose en lo estrecho que era el canal. Sanada lo había humedecido hace poco pero ya el semen y saliva se habían secado algo. Eso no le importó al mayor.

Noboyuki sacó su dedo, colocó de nuevo sus manos en las caderas del menor, apretando con fuerza para que no se moviera, guió su erección entre las nalgas redondeadas del muchachito y colocó la punta en el orifico de entrada. Yuri se tensó pero no podía hacer nada. El hermano mayor de Yukimura introdujo en un solo movimiento de cadera la mitad de su falo en el joven pelirrojo. Yuri lanzó un grito que quedo ahogado por el miembro en su boca. Yukimura le cogió con fuerza por el cabello para que no se detuviera, moviéndolo de atrás hacia adelante. Noboyuki sintió romperse la resistencia que oponía el esfínter de entrada y cómo el interior del chico se ajustaba alrededor suyo, aplastando casi dolorosamente su pene, intentando expulsarlo. "Está tan ajustado!" dijo.

Pero eso se podía arreglar y el mayor sabía como. Sacó por completo su pene y lo volvió a introducir con fuerza, consiguiendo esta vez que entrara por completo. Yuri gritó con más fuerza ante esta invasión pero Yukimura le tenía bien sujeto, dolorosamente, por el cabello, así que se oyó como un gemido. Noboyuki continuó embistiendo su pequeño culo de la misma manera, sacando y volviendo a meter, hasta que Yuri dejó de gritar fuerte con cada estocada. Entonces, ya completamente dentro, comenzó a embestirlo salvajemente a un ritmo que se acompasaba con las mamadas que le estaba dando el chico a su hermano. Yukimura ya no podía más, había esperado demasiado por esto, así que cogió la cabeza del menor con ambas manos

"Mírame Kamanosuke" dijo con firmeza. Yuri abrió los ojos y levantó la vista hacia arriba. "Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos, pequeño" sostuvo la cabeza quieta entre sus manos y comenzó a embestir la deliciosa boca con su pene de forma frenética. Yuri sentía como entraba hasta su garganta, ahogándolo y dándole náuseas, pero no podía hacer nada para librase de ello, sólo sonidos ahogados.

Ante esto, Noboyuki también aprisionó con fuerza las caderas de Yuri, dando embestidas salvajes y frenéticas, desgarrando tejido por dentro. "Yukimura dice que te gusta el dolor. Disfruta esto entonces" Como sus piernas estaban atadas, no podía separarlas para abrir más sus caderas y aliviar el dolor. Noboyuki le estaba desgarrando por dentro, acabando con toda resistencia que sus paredes internas estaban haciendo para botar ese cuerpo extraño. Yuri volvió a gritar pero eso sólo provocó que Yukimura embistiera su boca con más fuerza. Podía sentir los vellos púbicos del hombre lastimando su nariz con cada estocada, y su mentón chocando con los testículos de éste. Involuntarias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Yukimura miró hacia abajo y vio los ojos verdes llenarse de lágrimas que bajaban por las rosadas mejillas, eso fue suficiente para que se viniera en la boca del menor. Cuando abandonó su cavidad, Yuri se dobló hacia adelante, aún con el otro hombre embistiéndolo por detrás, pero ahora que su boca estaba libre se podían escuchar sus gemidos y sollozos. Sintiendo lástima por el chico, yukimura se agachó para coger el miembro de Kamanosuke en sus manos. Con algunos masajes de su mano experta, el pene se irguió de nuevo y al poco rato eyaculó por fin debido a la droga que le había dado de tomar con el té.

Esta acción provocó que las paredes internas del ano del menor se ajustaran una vez más, consiguiendo que Noboyuki llegue al orgasmo para venirse dentro del chico. Agitado y jadeante, Noboyuki salió del cuerpo del muchacho y soltó sus caderas. Ya sin este apoyo, Yuri cayó al suelo de costado, respirando agitadamente. Los hermanos Sanada se limpiaron y se volvieron a colocar sus ropas. El mayor de los dos se aproximó a la salida.

"La próxima vez asegúrate de que sepa comportarse como se debe. Debes entrenar mejor a tus peones Yukimura" y con eso se fue. Yukimura, ya más compuesto, se acercó a Kamanosuke y le quitó las ataduras.

"Estuviste muy bien pequeño. Pero la próxima vez haz como él dice y te ahorrarás la paliza" Yuri cerró los ojos y no dijo nada, se quedó ahí echado. Yukimura le cogió con fuerza de la barbilla y le volteó la cabeza para que le mire. Yuri abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

"Esto te pasa por ignorarme por 3 días chiquillo. Hubiera sido más amable contigo si no fueras tan malcriado. Aunque me gusta más cuando me das pelea." le soltó la barbilla y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

"Límpiate y vístete rápido, para que ordenes este desastre pronto, a menos que quieras que Saizou te encuentre así tirado en el piso como una puta. Volverá en un par de horas todavía pero mejor date prisa" Sanada cogió su kiseru y se dirigió con dirección al balcón. Yuri se quedó tendido ahí por unos 15 minutos antes de hacer lo que le habían indicado… no podía dejar que Saizou lo viera así después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning the hard way

_NOBOYUKI / KAMANOSUKE + NANAKUMA_

_Para quienes no lo saben, el hermano mayor de Yukimura llamado Noboyuki, tiene como paje a nada más y nada menos que el hermano GEMELO de Rokuro. Se llama Nanakuma. Muy irritable y completamente devoto a su Lord, de primer momento le da una cachetada a Kamanosuke XD el horror (si sabes japonés, lee el manga y me avisas por qué le pegó. Puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones por las imágenes pero es mejor saber por lo seguro)_

_Kamanosuke está indefenso frente a Noboyuki. El tipo es peor de lo que imaginaba…._

_ADVERTENCIA: yaoi / non-con / torture / lemon / violence_

_*no menores de 18 años*_

* * *

Kamanosuke tomaba sol a orillas del río. Era poco más de medio día y no tenía ganas de regresar al castillo con los otros, donde estaba ése. Cerró los ojos recordando lo que había pasado en la última semana y media.

_Flahsback_

La noche en que los hermanos Yukimura lo dejaron tendido en el suelo de aquella casa luego de abusar de él, Yuri no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado. Mientras se limpiaba, cambiaba de ropa y ordenaba el lugar como le habían indicado, se puso a pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Él estaba convencido que no se sentía atraído a Sanada. Él hombre siempre le sacaba de quicio, era viejo, y desaliñado, características que el muchachito no encontraba atractivas. Por tal motivo no entendía como era posible que su cuerpo le pidiera que el viejo le siguiera tocando, que quisiera ser satisfecho por aquel hombre. Si bien no era feo, Yuri nunca se había fijado en él de esa manera y todavía no lo hacía. Y ni qué decir del hermano! Repudiaba todo de ese sujeto y hasta antes de ese día, pensaba que el otro sentía lo mismo por él, pero aquel viejo (le llevaba casi 20 años) se había gozado en su culo.

Mientras limpiaba encontró algo extraño en el recipiente del té. Aún quedaba algo del brebaje pero en el fondo vio restos de una hoja. Al examinarla se dio cuenta que eran restos de una planta afrodisiaca que usaban los ancianos para mantener una erección por largo tiempo; pero Yuri sabía que sus efectos eras otros en alguien joven. Eso explicaba por qué se sentía tan caliente y cachondo (no hubiera importado quien se lo cogiera), porqué su miembro se puso duro 3 veces seguidas, y cómo simplemente se dejó hacer por esos dos a pesar de que no le gustaban nada. Yuri estaba tan molesto que quería romperle la cabeza a Sanada pero antes de que fuera a confrontarlo volvió Saizou. Trajo las "nuevas" que el Lord Noboyuki no podía reunírseles ese día, que más bien él iría a Ueda otro día. Sí, claro!

Sanada se portó como siempre y se quedó conversando con saizou sobre diversos temas. Yuri no quería decir nada frente al ninja así que se fue a su cuarto a dormir. No pudo conciliar el sueño de inmediato así que se quedó pensando sobre qué haría ahora. No podía enfrentarse Sanada: si mataba o hería a sanada los otros irían por él, pensando que los había traicionado como hizo Ana. Si le contaba a saizou lo que pasó, éste no le creería; él y Sanada se tenían confianza, mucha más de la que el ninja tenía para con él; los otros también. Cuando justo estaba pensando en otra alternativa, una figura entra a su cuarto… era Sanada. Yuri se sentó en un instante.

"Sh! O despertarás a Saizou, pequeño" Sanada le miraba divertido en la oscuridad. "No te voy a hacer nada, me he divertido suficiente por hoy. No soy tan joven como tú" Yuri le miraba molesto.

"sé lo del té, maldito cabrón! Yo no voy a caer en lo mismo otra vez así que déjame en paz" susurró Yuri.

"ok Admito que lo del té fue algo bajo pero no me diste opción, eres una fiera difícil de domar pero muy fácil de engañar Kamanosuke. Eso me gusta de ti" dijo Sanada guiñándole un ojo. Yuri hervía de cólera. "Bueno, pero a lo importante, que ya tengo sueño. Ya te habrás dado cuenta que no puedes decirle una palabra a nadie. Todos me apoyan y sería tu palabra contra la mía, así que yo gano" Yuri bajó la mirada sabiendo que esto era verdad.

"Por mi no te preocupes, salvo por algunas tocaditas o mimos al día no te voy a pedir sexo regular. Tal vez en una que otra ocasión. Mi hermano por otra parte…. No es tan considerado, pero no es que lo vayas a ver seguido" Yuri apretó los dientes en frustración mientras Sanada le deseaba buenas noches y se retiraba en silencio.

_Fin del flashback_

Yuri volvió a suspirar mirando al cielo. Desde ese día en adelante, Sanada buscaba la forma de tocarle sin que los otros lo notaran. Lo arrinconaba en la cocina para besarle el cuello, le acariciaba el culo bajo el agua cuando se metía a bañar solo, le acariciaba los muslos cuando dormía en el grass…. Sólo una vez se metió a su cuarto de noche y le obligó a que le masturbara con las manos hasta que se vino salpicándole la cara. Yuri ya no aguantaba más hasta que hace dos días Rokuro se le acercó y lo llevó a su cuarto para hablarle. Le dijo, en la manera calmada que tiene de hablar, que no se preocupara por Lord Sanada, que había hablado con él y que ya no volvería a molestarle pero que por favor no dijera nada y que se quedara. Yuri asintió con la cabeza pues no estaba de humor para explicarle porqué no pensaba decir nada aunque se lo pidiera. Desde ese día, Rokuro no se despegaba de Sanada y éste no volvió a molestar a Yuri de maneras inapropiadas. No sabía que relación tenían estos dos pero estaba agradecido que la tortura haya terminado. Otra cosa que le dijo Rokuro fue que se cuidara de Noboyuki, que respecto a él no podía hacer nada. Le avisó que vendría dentro de 2 días a quedarse en Ueda y que sería conveniente si lo evitara al máximo. Rokuro se excusó y se fue.

Ya habían pasado esos 2 días y por ello Kamanosuke no quería volver al castillo: ese hombre molesto ya estaba ahí. Como tenía hambre, se levantó con la intención de pescar algo para comer. Cuando estaba parado a la orilla del río sintió unos pasos detrás suyo pero antes de que pudiera voltear un fuerte golpe a la altura de su nuca lo inmovilizó y segundos después perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó no entendía muy bien que sucedía o dónde estaba. Era una especie de cuarto cerrado, sin ventanas, por lo que no sabía qué hora era. Todo estaba en completa penumbra. Notó que no podía mover sus brazos o piernas. Sus brazos eran sujetados sobre la tabla o mesa sobre la que estaba recostado de espalda, sus brazos estaban extendidos a ambos lados formando un ángulo de 45 grados con respecto a su torso. Su cabeza colgaba en el aire al borde de la mesa. Sus piernas estaban extendidas en el aire en "V" formando un ángulo de 90 grados con respecto a su pelvis, completamente estiradas y sujetas por los tobillos a algo fijo. Debía estar sobre una mesa pues la madera debajo suyo terminaba a la altura de su espalda baja, dejando su trasero suspendido en el aire. Extrañamente su pene y testículos estaban amarrados y envueltos en su totalidad con una especie de tela rugosa contra su abdomen, alrededor de ambos, como tapándolos. Sí, estaba completamente desnudo.

Escuchó ruidos al mismo tiempo que las luces de 2 antorchas se encendieron, revelando la figura esbelta y fornida de Noboyuki.

"TÚ! ESCÚCHAME BIEN CABRÓN, DÉJAME IR DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! YA ESTOY HARTO DE USTEDES Y SUS PERVERSIONES. YO NO SOY VUESTRO JUGUETE" gritó kamanosuke, agitando su cuerpo con la intención de zafarse de sus amarres, pero fue inútil pues eran de metal. Nobuyuki le miró disgustado.

"Veo que Yukimura aún no ha conseguido dominarte así que tendré que ser yo quien te enseñe cómo dirigirte y complacer a tus superiores y amos". Noboyuki se acercó a su rostro y jaló a yuri por el pelo con fuerza para hacerle daño.

"Cuando me hables, dirígete a mi como Noboyuki-SAMA, jovencito" dejó ir su cabello y Yuri comenzó a insultarle y exigirle que lo suelte. Esto molestó al mayor así que abofeteó con fuerza la mejilla derecha de kamanosuke dejando una marca hinchada y roja.

"lección dos: nunca insultes o maldiga en frente de tu Lord, ¡comprendido?". Yuri le miró aún más molesto y siguió maldiciendo y gritando improperios. Noboyuki cogió un pezón entre sus dedos y lo torció con fuerza, haciendo que Yuri grite.

"Lección 3: responde con un sí señor siempre que se te pida algo". Yuri se mantuvo en silencio un rato pero luego siguió con los insultos y a moverse sobre la mesa. Noboyuki cogió una correa de 3 puntas y latigueó con ella el trasero expuesto de kamanosuke.

"lección 4: nunca mires de otra manera que no sea sumisamente a tu Lord"

Yuri sentía dolor pero lo que más le dolía era saber que este tipo lo tenía completamente dominado. Aún así, no dejaría que lo convierta en su esclavo sexual. Se quedó callado un rato para recuperar el aliento, lo que fue aprovechado por Noboyuki para quitarse el kimono, exponiendo su musculoso cuerpo al muchachito.

"Ahora jovencito, me voy a subir sobre ti y quiero que me la chupes como te enseñó mi hermano. Quiero venirme en tu boca." Le informó el viejo, mientras exponía su falo semierecto al chico. A Yuri se el abrieron los ojos de indignación.

"ESÁS JODIDAMENTE LOCO SI CREES QUE TE VAS A VENIR EN MI BOCA, PENDEJO. SI ME LA METES AHÍ TE LA MUERDO" amenazó kamanosuke. El Lord se puso rojo de cólera.

"parece que tendré que aleccionarte mejor" cogiendo nuevamente la correa de 3 puntas se paró en frente del trasero de Yuri, levantó el cinturón y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el interior del muslo derecho del joven. Un grito retumbó en toda la habitación.

Noboyuki no se detuvo ahí, levantó nuevamente el cinturón y golpeó con violencia el otro muslo, luego hizo lo mismo con las nalgas y las pantorrillas del muchacho, dejando marcas rojas cada vez que el cuero del cinturón entraba en contacto con la delicada piel blanca del menor, haciéndolo gritar.

"ya sabes que decir si quieres que me detenga" dijo Noboyuki mientras se paraba al lado del cuerpo de Yuri. El pelirrojo pudo ver que el miembro del viejo había aumentado su tamaño; parecía que el dolor que le causaba y sus gritos lo estaban excitando. Pervertido! Noboyuki elevó el cinturón nuevamente y comenzó a lastimar el pecho de Kamanosuke, el interior de sus brazos, la parte frontal de sus muslos y piernas con una fuerza que no disminuía con cada golpe. Los latigazos sonoros y los gritos del chico eran lo único que se oía en ese cuarto. Aún así, kamanosuke no dijo nada.

Frustrado, Noboyuki bajó el cinturón y se quedó contemplando el cuerpo marcado por gruesas rayas rojas. Se veía tan hermoso todo lastimado pero aún no había logrado su objetivo. En ese momento supo lo que tenía que hacer. Cogió la tela que envolvía el pene y abdomen del chico para dejar ambos al descubierto. La razón por la que los había cubierto era porque no quería pensar en Yuri como hombre. Él no debía sentirse atraído hacia los hombres es por eso que le disgustó de sobre manera enterarse que la "chica" en la que había posado sus ojos cuando fue a visitar a su hermano tiempo atrás era en realidad un hombre… y uno muy irritante. Sin embargo no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza y por eso concertó la cita del otro día con su hermano para satisfacer sus deseos de una vez por todas, pero no había sido suficiente. Quería poseer a este joven en sus propios términos.

Una vez que el flácido miembro estuvo libre, descansando sobre el abdomen de yuri, Noboyuki se colocó de nuevo en frente de dónde se encontraban las nalgas del chico, levantó el cinturón en el aire y golpeó fuertemente el miembro del menor. Kamanosuke dejó salir un grito ensordecedor que hizo que el pene del viejo se pusiera más duro. Contento con el resultado, repitió el proceso y otro grito desgarrador retumbó en las paredes, consiguiendo que el pene del viejo se parara aún más. Hizo lo mismo con los testículos del chico unas veces más consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Después de 4 golpes, yuri ya no podía más. El dolor era insoportable, lágrimas cubrían su rostro y estaba sollozando entre gritos… ya era demasiado, tenía que detenerlo o moriría.

"N-Noboyuki-sama…" El Lord detuvo sus acciones y miró al chiquillo. "Por favor, Noboyuki-sama" la cara llorosa y suplicante del chico quien pronunciaba su nombre como debía ser lo detuvo en seco.

"Estás listo para cumplir con la tarea que se te encomendó" preguntó expectante y bastante excitado el hombre mayor.

"S-sí, señor" esas dos palabras bombearon más sangre a su falo. El momento había llegado.

Noboyuki rodeó la mesa hasta estar parado frente a la cabeza de Yuri. El chico tenía la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, ya que no tenía apoyo, viendo de cabeza la entrepierna y gran erección del Lord. Noboyuki sacó un lápiz de labios rojo de alguna parte y pintó los labios del chico quien no protestó. Luego, sin previo aviso, introdujo su pene en la boca del chico. "empieza" y con una orden firme, esperó a que yuri hiciera lo suyo. Yuri, debido a la posición invertida de su cabeza y el enorme falo en su boca, sentía nauseas pero se sobrepuso rápidamente y comenzó a hacer lo que Yukimura le había enseñado. Noboyuki no era muy vocal al respecto pero parecía estar disfrutándolo. Luego de un rato, cogió la cabeza de yuri con ambas manos firmemente y embistió la cavidad frenéticamente. Yuri resistió las ganas de morderle, pues eso haría todo peor, y sólo contaba los segundos para que todo termine.

"Nanakuma!" gruñó Noboyuki y un joven idéntico a Rokuro apareció (aunque Yuri no pudo verlo desde donde estaba) "Ahora es tu turno" se escuchó un breve sí mi señor antes que Yuri sintiera unas manos frías cogerle por las caderas. Yuri no tuvo tiempo para nada cuando el falo hinchado de este hombre antipático (se lo había encontrado sólo una vez y éste le había abofeteado) se introdujera entero de una sola estocada en su ano. Su quejido quedó ahogado en las embestidas salvajes que le propinaba Noboyuki a su boca. Nanakuma seguía embistiéndolo a un ritmo acelerado, casi tanto como el de su amo.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos más, el gran Lord se vino en su boca y obligó a kamanosuke a tomarse todo su jugo. Ya satisfecho, Noboyuki se salió de la boca del chico, se vistió con su kimono y se dirigió a la puerta.

"nanakuma, termina pronto. Quiero que me traigas mi té antes de irme a acostar" otro sí mi señor y el Lord salió del salón. Nanakuma siguió embistiendo el culo de kamanosuke un rato más hasta venirse dentro de él. Igual que su amo, se vistió rápidamente pero antes de retirarse abrió los grilletes que sostenían a yuri para liberarlo. Como todo le dolía, el chico sólo se quedó ahí tendido en la mesa.

"Gracias por tus servicios. Aquí están tus ropas sobre esta mesita además de unas toallas limpias y un balde de agua. Hasta una próxima oportunidad" y sin más, dejó a yuri solo en la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayed & gone

_KAMANOSUKE / YUKIMURA + otro_

_ADVERTENCIA: yaoi / non-con / dub-con / lemon_

* * *

Aunque le costó trabajo levantarse de la mesa, limpiarse, y vestirse, lo más difícil –físicamente por sus heridas y dificultad para moverse- fue escabullirse en el castillo sin ser visto, para llegar a su cuarto. Una vez dentro se desplomó sobre su futón, cerrando los ojos sin quedarse dormido. Aún era de día y los demás seguían ocupados con su rutina habitual sin siquiera notar la ausencia del pelirrojo.

Luego de media hora de estar recostado, Yuri se levantó con dificultad para asearse un poco y cambiarse de ropa. Era muy meticuloso con su aseo personal y, luego de lo que había pasado, se sentía todavía sucio. Además las ropas que vestía, aquellas que usaba normalmente, se pegaban y tocaban partes de su cuerpo que le dolían bastante. Todavía estaban ahí, rojas e inflamadas, las marcas del cinturón sobre su piel, que hacían de cada movimiento una tortura.

Luego de limpiarse nuevamente, se colocó un polo blanco de algodón, bastante corto que sólo le cubría parte del pecho; y unos pantaloncillos cortos, sueltos, que dejaban al descubierto sus largas piernas y muslos. No pensaba salir de su habitación hasta estar casi totalmente curado, no pensaba levantarse de su cama siquiera. Recostado ahí, cubierto por una delgada sábana, se recostó de lado, de espaldas a la puerta, por si alguien entraba, aunque no esperaba que nadie se acercara a ver si le pasaba algo. Seguramente estarían contentos de que no anduviera por ahí causando problemas. "Qué se jodan!" pensaba Yuri.

Y así fue, nadie le molestó toda la tarde hasta ya muy entrada la noche. Fue entonces que Yuri sintió su puerta abrirse, dejando entrar algo de luz a la habitación, antes de deslizarse nuevamente, dejando la habitación casi a oscuras. Aquel que había entrado se sentó al lado del futón. Como estaba de espaldas, y muy adolorido para moverse, no le miró pero el olor a humo delató la identidad de su visitante.

"Lárgate, no me siento bien. Sanada" dijo en una voz apagada el chico tendido en el futón. Sanada sonrió para sí, exhalando una bocanada de humo, con su kiseru en la mano.

"Veo que mi hermano fue un poco duro contigo, Kamanosuke. A él le gustan ese tipo de cosas. La subyugación física bajo métodos violentos le excita, sobre todo si su presa opone resistencia. Creo que le gustas mucho" dijo Sanada dejando el kiseru a un lado, mirando intensamente la figura cubierta por la delgada sábana, iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba escasamente por la ventana.

"pensé que me encontraba irritante" expresó casi inaudiblemente Yuri, cerrando los ojos. Sanada dio una risa baja.

"Y de verdad piensa eso. Por ello está empecinado en *educarte* a su manera. No se va a detener hasta moldearte en su perfecto y obediente amante. Luego de eso, pasará algún tiempo hasta que se canse de ti. Ya ha pasado antes, si te contara…." El hombre mayor bajó su mano para coger algunos de los cabellos rojos de Yuri entre sus dedos. "Le gustaste desde el primer momento que te vio, no puedo hacer nada acerca de eso. Apenas me vaya, uno de sus hombres va a entrar para llevarte con él, de vuelta a su reino."

Yuri se tensó de inmediato. No podía permitir eso, preferiría estar muerto a pasar quien sabe cuánto tiempo en las manos de eso degenerado. Cuando intentaba ponerse de pie, una mano fuerte se posó en su hombro derecho para colocarlo de vuelta en el futón, recostado de lado como estaba.

"Tranquilo pequeño. Eso es lo que pretende pero no he dicho que yo lo vaya a permitir." Sanada posó la mano que no sujetaba el hombro del chico, sobre la cadera del menor, sobándola suavemente por sobre la blanca sábana. Yuri exhaló cansado.

"Supongo que quieres algo a cambio"

"Eres muy listo Kamanosuke" La mano en la cadera cogió la sábana que tapaba el cuerpo del chico y la descartó suavemente. Un aire frio hizo temblar a Yuri. "A mi no me gustan las maneras violentas de mi hermano, así que conmigo no tendrás que padecer esos tormentos. Sin embargo, deberás venir a mí cuando yo te lo pida, sin que Rokuro se entere, las veces que se me plazca. Tengo ciertas fantasías pero te aseguro que disfrutarás cada una de ellas. No tienes que temer."

Yuri le escuchaba hablar mientras las manos del hombre mayor recorrían toda la piel que dejaba expuesta las escasas ropas que llevaba encima. Acariciando cada rincón. Por un momento sintió que las manos se retiraron para luego volver a al lugar de antes sólo que humedecidas por algo viscoso y de olor a vainilla.

"Qué-?"

"Sshh… es ungüento, para tus heridas. Una receta especial. Te ayudará a sanar más rápido. Deja que cuide de ti pequeño." Sanada volteó al chico sobre su espalda, con las piernas levantadas, dobladas por la rodilla, para que sus heridas no tocaran el suelo.

El hombre mayor levantó el corto polo de Yuri, dejando ver las marcas rojas sobre su pecho, luego frotó suavemente la zona, sobre las heridas, con el ungüento, masajeando levemente. Yuri se quejó un poco pero no le pidió que se detuviese, sólo volteó la cabeza, mirando hacia la pared. Sanada sonrió perversamente antes de continuar. Con sus manos, siguió aplicando la sustancia sobre las heridas, rozando los rosados pezones, pasando por el plano abdomen, el delicado interior de los muslos del chico, hasta las tersas pantorrillas. Yuri parecía algo sonrojado, pero no se podía ver muy bien por la oscuridad del cuarto.

"Ahora necesito aplicar algo ahí atrás" dijo el mayor señalando las nalgas de Yuri. El chico le miraba pero no decía nada. "Como te encuentras es imposible darte la vuelta así que tengo que usar otro método. No vayas a moverte, sólo déjame actuar" dijo Sanada. Yuri volvió a voltear la cabeza, mirando hacia la pared, lo cual el hombre mayor tomó como señal de aceptación.

Sanada cogió las piernas de Yuri, por el reverso de las rodillas, levantándolas hacia su pecho pero sin llegar a tocar esa zona. Ató las piernas con una tela larga a la altura de las pantorrillas. El chico volteó a mirarle. Sanada le pidió que sujete son sus manos sus piernas, entrelazándolas por detrás de las rodillas. Yuri obedeció entendiendo lo que el otro quería hacer, cogiendo sus muñecas con las manos. Sanada cogió otra tela gruesa y ató las manos de Yuri donde se encontraban.

"Por qué-?"

"Tranquilo. Estás muy cansado para mantener esta posición por mucho tiempo. Los amarres te ayudarán con ello. Relájate" Yuri hizo caso y volteó a ver nuevamente hacia la pared. Sanada se colocó a la altura del trasero expuesto del chico. Con unas tijeras cortó los shorts que cubrían escasamente la zona y se deleitó con las redondas y ahora enrojecidas nalgas de Yuri, dejando ver con claridad el ano del chico y sintiendo como su propio pene comenzaba a erguirse debajo de sus ropas. Sanada cogió más del ungüento y frotó acuciosamente toda el área enrojecida por los azotes. Poco a poco fue rodeando el agujero de entrada al ano hasta que introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, hasta la mitad. Yuri dejó salir un gruñido de molestia.

"Kamanosuke, no me has respondido si aceptas el trato. Ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio de no entregarte a mi hermano. Qué dices?" expresó roncamente el mayor a la vez que metía y sacaba su dedo del interior del chiquillo.

"Ahn—pero tiene que ser ahora?" dijo lentamente Yuri, con bastante esfuerzo.

"Hay que vivir el momento Kamanosuke" dijo burlonamente el mayor, retirando su dedo del chico para coger otra tela que tenía consigo. Se acercó a la cabeza de Yuri y colocó una bola de tela en su boca. "No podemos hacer ruido" explicó el hombre. Yuri entendía perfectamente, podrían llamar la atención de los otros, incluido el sádico hermano de Yukimura. El gran señor de Ueda procedió entonces a colocar encima otra tela alrededor de la cabeza de Yuri para mantener la primera en su sitio y ahogar cualquier sonido que pudiese emitir el chico. Una vez terminado los preparativos, el hombre se colocó detrás del culo de Yuri, introduciendo de frente dos de sus dedos, embarrados en el ungüento que había traído. Yuri apretó los ojos levemente.

"Oh! casi se me pasa" dijo Sanada a la vez que llevaba su otra mano, también cubierta de la viscosa sustancia, por entre los muslos del chico -apretados uno contra el otro debido de los amarres- hasta coger su falo. Yuri se estremeció con el contacto, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor. "Mi hermano acostumbra lastimar a sus subyugados en esta zona también, sobre todo a los malhablados como tú" dijo Sanada mientras masajeaba el lastimado miembro, haciendo que se endureciera un poco antes de dejarlo ir. Aprovechó este momento de debilidad del chico para introducir un tercer dedo en su apretado canal.

Satisfecho, dejó de masturbar al chico y Sanada usó esa misma mano para abrir la parte delantera de su kimono, dejando salir su ya endurecido miembro, y masturbarse con la misma velocidad con la que penetraba con sus dedos el ano de Yuri. El chico se retorcía un poco como señal de molestia pero, atado y en la posición en la que se encontraba, no podía hacer otra cosa. Además, esto formaba parte del trato, así que no debía quejarse. "Puedo soportarlo. Prefiero esto a estar con ese otro hombre" repetía en su cabeza Yuri

Finalmente, Sanada dejó de asaltar a Yuri con sus dedos, se posicionó mejor en el culo del chico, cogiéndole por las caderas fuertemente pero sin hacerle mucho daño, colocando su erecto pene justo en la entrada ya lubricada, torciendo su cuerpo un poco de lado para ver al chico a los ojos. Los ojos verdes de Yuri parecían desenfocados, apenas visibles debido a la escasa luz, pero definitivamente alertas a lo que estaba por suceder.

"Tomaste una buena decisión Kamanosuke" dicho eso, el mayor clavó sus dientes en la pantorrilla de Yuri, sin desgarrar la piel, para ahogar el gruñido que dejó salir en el momento en que arremetió con fuerza dentro del ano del chico. Yuri apretó los ojos con fuerza esta vez. Imposibilitado de hablar, mordió con rabia la bola de tela dentro de su boca…intentando aguantar todo hasta el final.

Yukimura, aún mordiendo la tierna pantorrilla, arremetió una y otra vez contra el culo del chico, incrementando la fuerza y velocidad con cada estocada, deleitándose en la escena del bello joven totalmente a su merced, y lo ajustado del canal que envolvía ahora su pene. El sonido de los testículos del mayor impactando con fuerza contra las redondas nalgas de Yuri era lo único que podía escucharse en esos momentos. Luego de varios minutos, insufribles para Yuri, el gran Lord se vino dentro del chico, jadeando pesadamente, y moviéndose pausadamente dentro suyo hasta que se hubo vaciado por completo, para alargar el éxtasis el mayor tiempo posible. Una mordida final a la pantorrilla antes de dejarla ir para luego sacar con cuidado su falo del abusado ano.

Sanada se quedó ahí hasta que su respiración se calmó, antes de levantarse y cerrar su kimono apropiadamente. Caminó hasta donde estaba la cabeza de Yuri, se sentó a su lado y se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta besarle en la frente. Yuri le miró confundido y se le quedó mirando. El chico movió la cabeza para indicarle que le desatara, pero el mayor negó con la cabeza.

"Verás pequeño, aunque me agradas bastante y me encantaría repetir esto como te dije antes, la verdad es que no he sido sincero contigo." Yuri frunció el ceño, mirándolo molesto y moviendo su cuerpo un poco para demostrar su impaciencia, como diciendo *déjate de juegos y desátame!*. Sanada le ignoró y siguió hablando. "Muévete todo lo que quieras pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que tú no estás por encima de mis deberes…"

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, dejando pasar a Noboyuki y uno de sus guerreros (el hombre grande que venció a Seikai) quienes se pararon al lado de Sanada. Yukimura se puso de pie, mirando hacia abajo a un asustado y sorprendido Kamanosuke.

"Mi hermano ha prometido no atacar Ueda por lo menos hasta dentro de unos meses, a cambio de ti. Necesitamos ese tiempo para entrenar y estar listos, así que Kamanosuke, tú habrás de irte con él y mi hermano dispondrá de ti como crea conveniente. Únicamente está prohibido de usarte en batalla, aunque no creo que ese haya sido su plan desde un inicio. Verdad hermano?" preguntó el lord pero no recibió respuesta. Noboyuki no apartaba la vista del muchachito a sus pies. Amordazado, atado como res y casi completamente desnudo, presentaba una imagen muy seductora.

"Así son las negociaciones Kamanosuke. Ahora si me disculpan, debo retirarme" y sin más, Yukimura dejó la habitación. Yuri le siguió con la vista hasta que éste desapareció tras la puerta, antes de voltear a ver a los otros 2 hombres. Noboyuki parecía estar recorriendo con su vista cada una de las heridas que había dejado en su cuerpo la tortura a la que sometió al chico no hace mucho tiempo. Yuri, desesperado, buscó despertar a los otros braves haciendo bulla pero como no podía gritar, golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo de madera.

Ante esto, Noboyuki se sentó detrás de Kamanosuke y colocó la cabeza pelirroja del chico sobre su regazo, sosteniéndola fuertemente por los lados con ambas manos, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"Empieza" ordenó el lord a su subordinado. El musculoso hombre se colocó delante de Yuri, sacó su miembro de debajo de sus ropas y lo puso entre los muslos amarrados de Yuri. El menor miró hacia abajo y vio horrorizado como el grueso pene del robusto hombre se frotaba entre sus muslos –apareciendo y desapareciendo entre ellos-, aumentando de tamaño progresivamente. Noboyuki le jaló la cabeza para que no dejara de mirarle a los ojos. Los ojos normalmente fríos del mayor dejaban ver un toque de lujuria.

El gigante que se frotaba en sus muslos, levantó a Yuri un poco por las caderas y de una sola embestida, introdujo con violencia todo su enorme falo en el culo del menor. Noboyuki vio con deleite como lágrimas salían de los ojos verdes del chico, mojando sus mejillas, cabellos y mordaza, cada vez que el otro le embestía. El gran Lord llevó una de sus manos al cuello de Yuri y apretó un poco, eso hizo que Yuri abriera los ojos húmedos. Noboyuki siguió apretando hasta que la cara del chico se puso roja, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, frotándose sin querer contra la erección del Lord, oculta bajo las caras telas de su ropa.

Sin poderlo evitar, debido al intenso dolor que le causaban las embestidas y la falta de oxígeno producto de la presión en su cuello, Yuri se desmayó. Noboyuki soltó el cuello del chico y se le quedó viendo. Su subordinado, luego de unas cuantas arremetidas más, se vino dentro del muchachito, quien sólo se mantenía en su lugar debido a los amarres y los hombres sosteniéndole.

"Vámonos de aquí" dijo el lord, dejando caer al suelo sin cuidado la cabeza de Yuri, al momento que se levantaba para salir del cuarto. El musculoso guerrero de Noboyuki salió del cuerpo de Yuri, dejando ir sus caderas, con lo que el cuerpo del chico cayó de costado. Sin desatarle los amarres, El guerrero colocó sin delicadeza alguna al desmayado joven dentro de un saco y se lo puso al hombro, saliendo de la habitación detrás de su amo y señor.

A la mañana siguiente, todos en el castillo se levantaron con la sorpresa de que Noboyuki y sus guerreros habían partido de regreso a su reino. Pasaron un par de días antes de que se dieran cuenta de la ausencia de Kamanosuke. Llegaron a la conclusión de que, al haber conseguido retrasar la guerra y ante la negativa de Saizou de pelear contra él, el chico se había aburrido y abandonado el lugar. Efectivamente, nunca más le volvieron a ver.


	4. Chapter 4: Sick pleasure

_NOBOYUKI / KAMANOSUKE + NANAKUMA + otro_

_Éste es un capítulo extra que venía pensándolo hace un tiempo. Finalmente fueron las palabras de Surkey-san las que me terminaron por convencer para escribirlo. XD_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / non-con / lemon / torture_

_*no menores de 18 años*_

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

Al abrir mis ojos lo único que veo es oscuridad parcial. Es de noche. ¿Cómo lo sé? La luz de la luna entra por la pequeña ventana ubicada en la parte más alta de la pared detrás de mí. Me incorporo un poco a pesar de que el cuerpo me duele mucho, para investigar mis alrededores. Es una habitación pequeña, de paredes y suelo de piedra, con una sola ventanita y una puerta metálica que a las justas puedo divisar al otro extremo de la habitación. Está bastante oscuro aquí dentro. Hay una especia de tina más adelante, pegada a una pared. Está llena de agua y parece fresca, pero no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para acercarme a corroborarlo.

Estoy sentado sobre un futón bastante delgado y semi-cubierto por una sábana. Estoy desnudo. Un grillete rodea mi tobillo izquierdo; sigo el recorrido de la cadena que sale del grillete sólo para constatar que está unida a la pared de piedra. La cadena no es muy larga así que seguramente no me dejará llegar lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta…..era de esperarse. No necesito verme para saber dónde se hayan mis moretones y otras lesiones….puedo sentir cada una de ellas.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí pero no debe ser mucho, máximo un día ya que las marcas de los correazos que me propinó el salvaje de Noboyuki aún no han desaparecido del todo. La crema que aplicó Sanada ha ayudado bastante con eso…..Yukimura, ese hijo de puta! El desgraciado me vendió a su hermano! Me traicionó! Dejé que me tomara creyendo en su palabra y me traicionó! Mierda!...el trasero me duele horrores luego que ese gigante me tomara salvajemente mientras estaba amarrado e indefenso….las marcas de sus dedos y uñas, en mis muslos y caderas, aún me queman….así como las de los dedos de Noboyuki en mi cuello….ese bastardo intentó estrangularme! Seguramente disfrutó cada segundo de eso, pervertido!

A pesar de que mi cuerpo está lastimado, estoy limpio. Alguien debe haberme aseado. No quiero ni pensar quién fue ni cómo lo hizo pues me da náuseas. Oigo pasos acercándose. De improviso, una ventanilla ubicada en el extremo inferior de la puerta se abre y algo es deslizado por el suelo. Sin más ni menos, la ventanilla vuelve a cerrarse. Gracias a luz que entra por la ventanita, veo que se trata de una bandeja de comida. Mi cuerpo me duele pero mi hambre puede más. A duras penas me acerco gateando hasta la bandeja y empiezo a comer. No sé si la comida es buena o es a causa de mi hambre pero sabe delicioso. Como lo esperaba la cadena está estirada a su límite permitiéndome alcanzar a las justas mis alimentos. Termino de comer y regreso a mi futón para dormir. Aún me siento muy cansado….

* * *

Han pasado 5 días desde que desperté por primera vez. El único contacto con el exterior que tengo es la ventanilla de la puerta por la que me arrojan comida -y quien lo hace ni siquiera me habla- y la ventanita en lo alto de la pared posterior, por la cual no puedo asomarme a ver. El silencio me abruma. Al segundo día, cuando recuperé parte de mis fuerzas me puse a pedir a gritos por Lord Noboyuki; insulté, maldecí, y vilipendié su nombre, a su familia y lacayos hasta casi quedarme sin voz. Lo mismo hice al día siguiente pero nada. No hubo respuesta del otro lado, ni siquiera de quien está encargado de traerme la comida. Creo que me voy a volver loco aquí….seguramente eso es lo que quiere, hacerme perder la razón, dominarme por completo…..cualquier cosa se puede esperar de ese depravado…ahora estoy en sus manos y en su territorio….demonios….

* * *

Anoche la comida me supo raro y no sé en que momento me quedé dormido pero al despertar quedé desconcertado. Estaba todo a oscuras. No, no era la misma penumbra de mi cuarto en la noche, no podía ver absolutamente nada. Una venda gruesa cubría mis ojos, ajustándose fuertemente alrededor de mi cabeza. Y eso no era todo. Estaba amordazado aunque de una forma peculiar, por decir algo…la mordaza no cubría mi boca, sino más bien la mantenía abierta pues se colocaba entre mis dos maxilares, hasta al fondo de mi boca, aplastando mi lengua. Está tan ajustada que llega hasta ser doloroso. Aunque intento hablar, los sonidos que salen de mi boca no se asemejan en nada a palabras…

No sólo tengo restringidas mi capacidad de hablar y ver, sino también de moverme. La forma en que me retienen las ataduras es por demás extraña. Mis piernas están dobladas por las rodillas, hasta que mis talones hacen contacto con la parte posterior de mis muslos; es ahí que las ataduras me sujetan, obligándome a mantener mis extremidades inferiores de esa manera tan incómoda. Sin embargo, lo peor pasa con mis brazos. Están doblados por los codos hacia atrás, por encima de mi cabeza. Mis muñecas están atadas juntas a la altura de mi nuca. No las puedo remover de ahí ya que la misma atadura que las mantiene juntas, las ata a mi cuello. De llegar si quiera a intentar llevarlas hacia a adelante me estrangularía en el proceso. Estoy tirado en el suelo, echado de lado…lo que me hace sentir aún más incómodo…el suelo es frío.

Aunque me siento desnudo no lo estoy del todo….claro que lo que llevo puesto escasamente puede considerarse ropa. Uso una especie de taparrabos, no sé, la cosa es que no cubre en nada mi trasero, solamente la parte anterior, donde mi pene está situado…..creo que es de cuero, no puedo estar seguro. Oigo que la puerta se abre, unos pasos y vuelve a cerrarse, esta vez con seguro. Oigo ese distintivo click. Me muevo en mi sitio, emitiendo sonidos de protesta pero nadie hace ni dice nada. Después de un rato dejo de moverme y todo queda en silencio….

**Normal POV**

Noboyuki, Nanakuma y el gigante, aquel guerrero encapuchado que derrotó a Seikai tiempo atrás, se quedaron mirando al cuerpo tirado en el suelo, que ya había dejado de moverse. El gran Lord se regocijó por la vista patética y degradantemente deliciosa que tenía delante suyo. El joven de cabellos rojos, ese que tanto le había hecho guerra en el pasado, estaba desnudo, amarrado, y completamente a su merced, a la merced de sus caprichos. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a su guerrero de mayor tamaño que procediera. El gigante se arrodilló y empujó a Kamanosuke para colocarlo de espaldas en el suelo.

El chico opuso resistencia lo mejor que pudo, emitiendo sonidos de protesta más no consiguió hacer nada más. Con una de sus grandes manos sobre el abdomen de Yuri, el gigante le inmovilizó presionándolo contra el suelo, mientras usaba su otra mano para separar las maniatadas piernas de Yuri aplicando más fuerza que la necesaria. El chico intentó cerrar sus piernas pero el enorme cuerpo que estaba sentado ahora entre ellas se lo impedía. Los quejidos y movimientos frenéticos del cuerpo de Yuri cesaron luego de un rato al notar que el gigante no intentaba hacer nada más. Como si esperando por esto mismo, el gigante agachó su cabeza hasta uno de los muslos de Yuri, mordiendo vorazmente la tierna piel de la parte interna hasta hacerla sangrar.

El sonido que salió de la boca de Yuri fue de absoluto dolor. Los ojos de Sanada-san se llenaron de júbilo. El gigante lamió hasta la última gota de sangre que salía de la herida mientras Yuri jadeada agitado luego de la amarga experiencia. El hombre irguió su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia adelante, casi recostado sobre el torso del más joven, hasta que su boca estuvo a la altura del pecho del chico. Atrapó con su boca uno de los pezones rosados. No sólo la espesa barba y bigotes del hombre raspaban la suave piel del pecho, sus labios y dientes, succionaban, aplastaban y mordían el pezón con tal malicia que parecían quererlo arrancar de su sitio. Los gruñidos ahogados de Yuri eran lo único que se escuchaba en ese cuarto. Una vez que el pezón estuvo inflamado y enrojecido, el gigante le dejó ir, sólo para tomar por asalto el cuello de Yuri, el cual mordió hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Yuri no tuvo tiempo de quejarse de dolor por lo de su cuello, cuando dos dedos, grandes y secos, se introdujeron en su ano en una sola arremetida. El cuerpo de Kamanosuke se arqueó en claro signo de dolor, a pesar del peso del gigante sobre él. Los dedos entraba, salían y se retorcían dentro suyo tosca y rápidamente, sin descanso. La boca en su cuello succionaba sin parar, nada placenteramente.

"Ya es suficiente." Comandó enérgicamente el gran Lord, a lo que el gigante detuvo todos sus movimientos, sacando sus dedos del cuerpo de Yuri y liberando su cuello. El chico respiraba agitadamente y temblaba un poco, temía lo que podía venir a continuación pues sabía que esto estaba lejos de haber terminado. Si algo le decían sus experiencias anteriores con Noboyoki es que sólo quedaba satisfecho cuando sucumbía a sus deseos luego de hacerle padecer mil penurias.

El gigante cogió las caderas de Yuri clavando sus dedos en ellas donde posteriormente aparecerían moretones. Las piernas de Yuri estaban tan abiertas que parecían una invitación para entrar desde dónde se hallaba el hombre, que sin delicadeza alguna clavó su enorme falo en la pequeña entrada del pelirrojo. El cuerpo de Kamanosuke se arqueó al máximo, su espalda ya no tocaba el suelo, por la violenta intromisión. Su grito agónico y lastimero, medianamente contenido por la mordaza, hizo bombear más sangre a las regiones bajas del Lord, quien miraba con deleite estoico la escena frente suyo.

Como no pudo meter todo su falo en un primer intento, el gigante lo retiró para tan sólo clavarlo de nuevo, ignorando por completo los quejidos del joven bajo suyo. Finalmente en el quinto intento, la última barrera que oponía el cuerpo del chico fue rota y el pene de su asaltante se enterró por completo en el delgado cuerpo de Yuri. El gigante dejó de moverse dentro suyo después de esto. Sangre salía de la entrada de Yuri, bañando sus muslos y el suelo bajo suyo. Salvo por su pecho que bajaba y subía agitadamente, parecía una muñeca rota tendida y desechada en el suelo. Sin que Yuri pudiera verlo, Nanakuma le alcanzó a Lord Noboyuki un cinturón de cuero. El cinturón era bastante largo y medianamente grueso, pero conciso. Noboyuki lo examinó un rato antes de enrollar uno de los extremos alrededor de su mano derecha.

Al ver esto, el gigante se echó de espaldas en el suelo, sin salir del cuerpo de Yuri al que levantó de la cintura, quedando sentado sobre el musculoso hombre. Casi sin fuerza, Yuri tan sólo mantenía esa posición gracias a las poderosas manos en su cintura que le impedían moverse.

"Jovencito" Yuri se paralizó y su respiración se detuvo. Era la primera vez que el Lord se dirigía a él desde que fue traído a este recinto. Ahora sabría qué era lo que quería de él. "Espero que no hayas olvidado las lecciones de la última vez." Yuri recordaba muy bien, pues cada una le había costado mil azotes en cada parte de su cuerpo. "Aquí tienes tu primera orden: sólo quiero escuchar de tu boca pedirme más de lo que le hago a tu cuerpo. Incumple esa orden o ignora las lecciones y serás castigado." Una vez que el señor terminó de hablar, Nanakuma se acercó a Yuri y le retiró la mordaza de los labios. Sus labios se sentían entumecidos, más allá de cualquier dolor.

"Entendiste jovencito?" Yuri se estremeció al escuchar de nuevo la voz y, temiendo por lo que podría sucederle si no respondía como él quería, pronunció un tímido "sí, señor." Para la complacencia del más viejo. Yuri no sabía que sucedía a su alrededor, imposibilitado de ver algo, sólo sentía el grueso pene enterrado dentro suyo que le llenaba por completo, y las toscas manos aún en su cintura. Sin previo aviso, el gigante elevó el cuerpo de Yuri unos centímetros sólo para luego jalarlo de nuevo hacia abajo, haciendo chocar ambos cuerpos con una sonora arremetida. El gigante hizo esto una y otra vez, manteniendo un ritmo lento.

Kamanosuke gemía y gruñía pero se mordía los labios para no decir alguna grosería que pudiera provocar la molestia del gran Lord. Los movimientos lentos y rítmicos del otro comenzaron a sentirse bien después que su cuerpo se adaptara a su tamaño. Yuri gemía ahora de placer sin poder evitarlo. De repente, un tremendo dolor, acompañado de un estruendoso *slash!* reventó en su espalda. A este primer azote le siguió otro y otro más, por varios minutos….Yuri gritaba con cada uno de ellos, mientras era forzado a montar al gigante debajo suyo. La parte racional de su mente le decía que esto era una prueba. Noboyuki quería ver si, a pesar de esto, sería capaz de seguir las normas…pero el dolor no le dejaba pensar claramente. Cómo creía el otro que llegaría a disfrutar y pedir más de esto? Además, el chico no podía con su genio.

"AH!..MIERDA!...AH!...HIJO DE PUTA…HNG! DUELE, DENTENTE!...AH!"

Los azotes cesaron, las arremetidas también, quedando todo en silencio nuevamente. Ya con la mente más despejada, Kamanosuke se dio cuenta de su error y su cuerpo se tensó de miedo. Tal vez, pensaba, si usaba las palabras correctas le dejaría pasar este pequeño error. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera formar las palabras, Noboyuki le pasó el cinturón a Nanakuma, se quitó el kimono que llevaba y se posicionó detrás de Kamanosuke, cogiéndole de los hombros.

"No-noboyuki-sama, lamento—"

"Nanakuma!" bramó el Lord. El mencionado joven abrió su kimono por la parte de adelante, liberando su erguido miembro, sin que Yuri pudiese verlo, aunque si lo sintiese luego. El Lord jaló los amarres que unían las muñecas del chico a su cuello y tiró para atrás, presionando la soguilla contra el cuello, asfixiando un poco a Yuri. De sorpresa, Kamanosuke abrió su boca en un grito mudo permitiendo que Nanakuma metiera su falo dentro de la húmeda cavidad de su boca.

Aunque no era tan brusco como los otros hombres, Nanakuma follaba la boca de Yuri con energía, golpeando el fondo de su garganta con cada estocada, haciendo que el muchachito emitiera sonidos como de alguien que se está atragantando. Mientras tanto, Noboyuki comenzó a lamer las marcas, rojas, calientes y algunas incluso sangrantes, que había dejado el cinturón en la espalda del chico. Los sonidos estrangulados que hacía el pelirrojo bombeaban más sangre a sus genitales, por lo que el Lord sabía que pronto estaría listo. Mirando de reojo a Nanakuma, le ordenó silenciosamente que terminase pronto.

Nanakuma cogió la cabeza de Yuri con ambas manos para mantenerla firme mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas. La soguilla apretaba ahora más fuertemente su garganta. Cuando Yuri pensaba que se iba a desmayar por la falta de aire, el paje se vino en su boca. El líquido lechoso y salado salía de su boca a borbotones cada vez que tosía, intentando meter aire a sus pulmones, hasta que finalmente nanakuma retiró su miembro de ahí.

"Si piensas que aquí se termina todo estás muy equivocado. Aún falta que recibas tu castigo por la transgresión de hace poco." Yuri no pudo pedirle al Lord clemencia aunque así lo deseara. Parte del semen en su boca se había metido en su tráquea, haciéndole toser violentamente para sacar el líquido de ahí y no llegue a sus pulmones.

El gigante levantó a Yuri por la cintura hasta que sólo la mitad de su pene quedaba dentro del chico. Lord Sanada se acomodó mejor detrás del muchacho, posicionando su erección en la entrada ya ocupada del chico, presionando la punta de su falo hacia a adelante con la intención de meterlo ahí, donde ya no parecía haber más espacio. Yuri gimió de dolor por la presión extra en su entrada, temblando de miedo ahora que se había dado cuenta lo que pretendía hacer el viejo. "Está loco! Me va a partir el culo si hace eso! Ah! Hng! No, detente!" pensaba Kamanosuke, desesperado.

"No-noboyuki sama ..hng!..se lo pido…angh! E-eso no…po-por favor…" suplicó Yuri sin saber que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos. Noboyuki estaba muy concentrado y entusiasmado por lo que se iba a venir, nada lo podía detener ahora. No le había contado a nadie pero desde la primera vez que había tomado el joven cuerpo de Yuri se había obsesionado con él. No sólo por su belleza, sino también porque sus gritos y gemidos le deleitaban como ningunos otros. Por las noches se despertaba agitado y sudoroso, con sus gritos retumbando aún en sus oídos luego de soñar con el pelirrojo. Ahora que lo tenía aquí y era su dueño absoluto, podría hacer realidad todas sus fantasías.

Cuando finalmente el Lord logró meter la punta de la cabeza de su falo en el abusado orificio, Kamanosuke contuvo la respiración. En un instante, las manos sobre sus hombros y en su cintura, llevaron todo su cuerpo hacia abajo, metiendo ambos penes muy dentro suyo, hasta el fondo, rompiendo tejido y forzando el canal al máximo para lograr eso, haciéndole sangrar nuevamente. Kamanosuke lanzó un grito desgarrador y lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, por debajo de la venda sobre sus ojos. Sus gritos y gimoteos no detuvieron a los dos hombres que estaban abusando de él, quienes sincronizaron sus movimientos.

Con el paso de los minutos, los gritos bajaron de intensidad, ya sea porque el cuerpo de Kamanosuke se estaba acostumbrando a la invasión o porque ya no tenía voz ni fuerza para seguir gritando. Esto no le interesaba al Lord pero fue la señal que necesitó para pasar a lo siguiente. Mientras continuaba con sus estocadas, Noboyuki llevó el cuerpo de Yuri por los hombros hacia atrás, doblando su columna en un arco. Nanakuma, al ver el pecho de Yuri completamente expuesto, levantó el cinturón que tenía en las manos, en el aire y lanzó el primer latigazo sobre el pecho de Yuri, a la altura de sus pezones, sacando otro hermoso grito de entre los labios del chico.

No sólo los gritos ensordecedores de Yuri cada vez que el cinturón golpeaba su piel expuesta hacían gruñir de placer a los hombres que follaban el trasero del muchachito, sino también la manera en que el canal se ajustaba alrededor de sus miembros cada vez que el bello joven era azotado. Se ponía tan dolorosamente ajustado ahí dentro que era estremecedor, aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas para conseguir más de esa electrizante sensación.

"Esto puede durar mucho o poco, jovencito. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Qué será entonces?" dijo con voz firme pero notoriamente exaltada, Noboyuki. Yuri gimoteaba a viva voz ahora, la venda de sus ojos completamente empapada y sus jadeos descompasados.

"No-boyuki-saama…ang!..quiero más…ungh! Ah!...más duro, mi Lord…ah!"

Una vez que esas palabras salieron de su boca, los hombres que le follaban incrementaron la velocidad de sus arremetidas. Se volvieron frenéticas, viciosas y violentas. Así mismo, los azotes aumentaron su intensidad, dejando marcas rojas e hinchadas sobre la blanca piel. Los gritos de Yuri también se volvieron más agónicos, entremezclados con sus gimoteos, lloriqueos y pedidos forzados de "más, más duro" hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Los hombres se vinieron dentro suyo, gruñendo de placer y Nanakuma detuvo, sólo entonces, sus acciones. A pesar de que notaron que el muchachito estaba inconsciente, no salieron de su cuerpo hasta que se vaciaron por completo. Cuando lo hicieron finalmente, el cuerpo de Yuri cayó pesadamente al suelo. Nanakuma le alcanzó a su Lord agua y toallas para que se limpie. Una vez hecho esto, Noboyuki se cerró el kimono y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Déjalo ahí hasta mañana al medio día, Nanakuma" dijo el Lord mirando a Kamanosuke. Atado, cubierto en marcas rojas de azotes, con la boca llena de semen y con un fluido rojizo saliéndole del ano, Yuri se veía hermoso ante los ojos de Noboyuki…una belleza corrompida, abusada y suya. "Luego le aseas y lo preparas para una pequeña sesión en mi cuarto antes de que me vaya. Entendido?" Nanakuma asiente con la cabeza y el Lord sale por la puerta con la cabeza en alto, satisfecho por el momento.

* * *

_Sobre las lecciones que habla Noboyuki, se mencionan en el capítulo dos, por si acaso ;)_

_Espero les haya gustado y, en especial, haya sido de tu agrado Surkey-san. No sé si vuelva a escribir otro capítulo de este fic pero nada es imposible XD Por el momento tengo otro fic que está ocupando la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre jeje Hasta la próxima!_


	5. Chapter 5: Fictional Romance

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon / dub-con / non-con / crossdressing_

* * *

Kamanosuke había aprendido que cada vez que era sacado de su celda era únicamente para ser usado a placer ya sea únicamente por Lord Noboyuki o por el Lord y sus subalternos (Nanakuma y el gigante barbudo del que aún desconocía el nombre). En cada acto sexual era obligado a no sólo aceptar el brutal ultraje de su cuerpo sino también castigos severos (generalmente en la forma de correazos, latigazos y demás) que le hacían gritar de dolor para el deleite de su nuevo amo. Con el tiempo, Yuri comprendió que mientras más resistencia ofrecía más severos y crueles serían los castigos; se resignó al hecho de que no podía hacer nada más que complacerles, para disminuir la brutalidad de los encuentros y sufrir menos durante el tiempo que le permitían recobrarse en su celda después de cada sesión.

Con el paso de las semanas, su nueva actitud sumisa tuvo el efecto deseado. Los encuentros sexuales se volvieron menos violentos pues el Lord estaba complacido con este cambio de disposición. También se volvieron menos frecuentes las sesiones en que el gigante era invitado para participar (Yuri se mostró aliviado por esto pues la salvaje violación del gigante no le permitía sentarse bien durante todo el día). Otra cosa cambió también….y Kamanosuke no entendía por qué era que se estaba dando pero, aunque le perturbaba, no le molestaba….más bien había empezado a disfrutarlo ahora que entendía lo que tenía que hacer, cuál era su rol en todo esto: Lord Noboyuki le había convertido en su amante.

A diferencia de los encuentros sexuales que normalmente se llevaban a cabo en un oscuro y húmedo sótano (lleno de diferentes elementos de perversión sexual), durante estas ocasiones –que se estaban haciendo más frecuentes- Kamanosuke era llevado de noche –siempre de noche- a los aposentos de Lord Noboyuki. Un hermoso y caro kimono le esperaba colgado en un perchero –nunca el mismo kimono- así como perfumes, adornos para el cabello y maquillaje. La única instrucción que se le daba era que tomara un baño rápido (y que fuera acucioso en ello) y esperara listo por el Lord. No habían amarres, ni cadenas, ni demás elementos degradantes. Inclusive Lord Noboyuki le permitía –o más bien exigía- que hablara durante estas sesiones…..pero no como él, sino como la amante mujer en que le estaba convirtiendo…esta noche no era la excepción….

Kamanosuke espera sentado en la cama como siempre, con el kimono perfectamente amarrado, la cara sutilmente maquillada y el cabello hermosamente adornado. Si alguien le viera así pensaría que frente a ellos se encontraba una bella mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes….incluso su distintivo tatuaje estaba ahora oculto bajo la capa de maquillaje –a demanda del Lord- que se había aplicado. Al poco rato la puerta de la habitación se abre. Noboyuki entra en la habitación, erguido e imponente como siempre, y Kamanosuke se pone de pie, saludándolo cortésmente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Su voz se oye más aguda de lo normal. Es el toque final para mantener esta ilusión: Noboyuki le había obligado a hacer más agudo el tono de su voz durante estos encuentros…..luego de semanas de adiestramiento brutal, Kamanosuke se había transformado en lo que el Lord tanto deseaba.

"Acércate, Yuri" ordena el Lord…..sólo cuando le tenía así, Noboyuki se dirigía al chico por su nombre, aunque nunca se refería a él como Kamanosuke sino como Yuri pues sonaba más femenino. El hermoso joven obedece. Cuando están frente a frente, Noboyuki olfatea sus cabellos, se llena de su aroma, le coge de la barbilla y le besa en la boca con pasión, lamiendo y devorando a su antojo esos dulces labios rojos que le pertenecían, asaltando con su lengua la caliente cavidad detrás de ellos. Kamanosuke coloca sus manos en el pecho del Lord, dejando que el hombre mayor le coja de la nuca para profundizar el beso….ya lo esperaba.

Como se le había instruido, Kamanosuke responde el beso de igual manera, gimiendo dentro del beso mientras con sus manos va abriendo las túnicas del Lord, recorriendo su cuerpo como si se tratara de su amante, descendiendo cada vez más hasta atrapar el pene semi-erecto del mayor entre sus manos, masturbando expertamente, con movimientos fuertes y rítmicos, el largo falo y los testículos de su amo, sintiendo bajo sus yemas como se va hinchando cada vez más.

Noboyuki, complacido, deja ir la boca del chico para saborear el resto de él. Apartando unos cabellos, muerde suavemente la oreja, sacando un gemido agudo de Yuri. El Lord continúa mordisqueando la oreja hasta que está roja antes de descender por el largo cuello del chico, dejando sobre la blanca piel marcas de dientes y chupetones de gran tamaño que resaltaban aún más sobre la piel de alabastro. Yuri no deja de masturbar el falo de su amo, el que ahora ha doblado su tamaño y está chorreando un poco por la punta, a la vez que devuelve el favor lamiendo y besado el cuello del mayor bajando hasta sus pectorales.

"Eres maravillosa, Yuri-chan." Kamanosuke sabe que los elogios no son gratis y redobla sus esfuerzos en complacer al Lord. Lame repetidas veces una de las tetillas del mayor hasta que está erecta, para luego metérsela en la boca, succionando con energía, haciendo ruidos obscenos. Muy excitado, Noboyuki deshace los amarres del kimono por detrás, para dejar tan sólo descubierto el trasero de Yuri, sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Con sus manos, presiona y recorre la piel expuesta, deteniéndose a la altura de las nalgas, las cuales apretuja, pellizca, y atrapa en sus palmas para presionarlas con fuerza y separarlas insistentemente con movimientos circulares hasta dejarlas rojas.

"Ahn..ng-…an…No-Noboyuki—sa-ma" dice jadeando el jovencito, quien no tiene que fingir su excitación ya…..semanas de adiestramiento sumados al cruel trato que ha estado recibiendo le han llevado a esto. Las caricias, besos y general buen trato que recibe durante estas sesiones, tan diferentes a los castigos a los que se ve sometido en el sótano, le hacen responder de esta manera. Entre estas cuatro paredes, a pesar de su condición, ya no se siente como un objeto para ser usado y desechado a placer, sino como una persona de nuevo. Noboyuki, gruñendo de placer al escuchar su nombre dicho de esa manera por esos provocativos labios, jala del cabello de Yuri para apartarle de su pecho e introducir sus dedos en la boca del chico. Yuri sabe lo que tiene que hacer y, sin perder tiempo, humedece los dedos en su boca con ahínco. La erótica escena frente suyo hace que Noboyuki pierda un poco la paciencia así que retira sus dedos de esa lasciva boca e introduce uno de ellos hasta el fondo en el ano del jovencito.

"Noboyuki-sama!" el Lord, satisfecho con el resultado, y deseando sacar más gemidos y súplicas de la *bella dama* a su merced, mete y saca su dedo a intervalos cortos para no darle tiempo de recuperarse, hasta el fondo, presionando contra las paredes del estrecho canal. Cuando tiene dos dedos dentro, los que separa al máximo para deleitarse en la resistencia que opone el interior del chico, el Lord puede sentir como Yuri lleva sus caderas hacia atrás, contra su mano, para buscar más fricción.

"ah!ah! ah!...por-fa-vor, Noboyuki-sama" dice Yuri mirando a los ojos al Lord, con la cara sonrosada, los labios hinchados y lustrosos, llevándose a la boca sus dedos ahora cubiertos del presemen del Lord, cuyo miembro ya completamente erguido presiona dolorosamente el abdomen del chico. Noboyuki, sin perder más tiempo, coge a Kamanosuke de la cintura, le lleva hasta el borde de la cama (estilo occidental, que Noboyuki había mandado a traer especialmente) y le echa boca abajo, con el trasero levantado en el aire y las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo. El kimono, ya completamente desamarrado, cae al suelo, dejando expuesto el cuerpo de Kamanosuke en toda su gloria.

El chico, sin que se lo pidan, separa las piernas lo más que puede, levanta más su pelvis, y separa con sus manos (con las uñas perfectamente pulidas y pintadas) sus redondas nalgas al máximo, ofreciéndose por completo a la merced del Lord. Noboyuki pasa su mano por los cabellos de Yuri, descendiendo por su arqueada espalda, sus amplias caderas, hasta llegar a sus suaves muslos, sintiendo en todo momento cómo el cuerpo bajo suyo tiembla en anticipación. El hombre mayor coloca la punta de su pene sobre la pequeña entrada del chico, presionando un poco aquí y allá, las nalgas, los finos dedos, haciendo estremecer al jovencito.

"Tanto me deseas Yuri-chan? Tanto te gusta ser mi puta?" expresa roncamente el Lord, introduciendo tan solo la punta de su falo en la apretada entrada, para luego sacarla casi de inmediato. Kamanosuke gime en protesta, completamente inmerso ya en las sensaciones. Esto no estaba bien, pero nada había estado bien desde hacía tiempo, desde que fuera traído aquí…..esto era lo menos malo.

"Yo solo vivo para complacerle, Noboyuki-sama. Mi cuerpo le pertenece. Puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera. Usted es el único que me hace sentir de esta manera, Noboyuki-sama…." Por algún motivo, estas eran las palabras que hacían que Noboyuki perdiera el control por completo, Yuri sabía que esto era lo que quería escuchar, en esa voz aguda y suave que tanto le enfermaba. Después de tantos años de ser confundido con una mujer –y de hacer pagar a los idiotas que lo hacían- terminar así, maquillado y vestido para ser la puta de alguien no era algo que hubiera imaginado nunca…era humillante…..pero dada su situación, se había vuelto en lo mejor para él….si lo hacía bien, Noboyuki no lo torturaría en el sótano, junto a sus subalternos….

Noboyuki rodea la delgada cintura del chico con sus grandes manos y, sin mayor preámbulo, se abre camino con una sola estocada de su pene a través de las estrechas y suaves paredes del canal del jovencito. Yuri lanza un grito de dolor por la repentina intrusión, que poco a poco se convierte en placer a medida que Noboyuki entra y sale de su cuerpo con estocadas largas, profundas y fuertes. El choque de los cuerpos –las nalgas del chico y la pelvis del mayor- y los gemidos de los amantes es todo lo que se oye en la habitación.

Kamanosuke está jadeando con fuerza cuando el Lord le coge de la nuca para erguir su torso de la cama, inclinar su rostro hacia atrás y atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Yuri lleno de deseo, devuelve el beso vigorosamente, atrapando ligeramente entre sus dientes el labio inferior del Lord lo que consigue un gruñido de apreciación en respuesta, además de estocadas más cortas y enérgicas en su trasero que le hacen gemir alto. Noboyuki siente como su miembro empieza a palpitar anunciando que el final está cerca, así que arroja nada ceremoniosamente a Kamanosuke de nuevo sobre la cama, aparta las manos del chico (que todavía se hallaban sujetando sus nalgas), clava sus gruesos dedos en las caderas del muchachito y le folla con desespero, haciendo crujir el catre.

El ritmo violento y desacompasado de las arremetidas hacen que Kamanosuke tenga algo de dificultad para respirar pues cada ruda invasión de su cuerpo provoca que bote todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sus jadeos y gimoteos excitan mucho más al Lord y al poco rato Noboyuki se viene dentro del joven cuerpo bajo suyo. Antes de terminar de vaciarse por completo, saca su miembro del ahora enrojecido canal y derrama el resto de su semen sobre las nalgas de Yuri, que presentan marcas de dedos a sus costados como símbolos de la pasión del momento.

Kamanosuke se queda allí, echado boca abajo sobre la cama, hasta que su Lord termina de cambiarse y deja la habitación. Sólo entonces se levanta de la cama muy lentamente, humillado por el hecho de que él también se ha corrido sobre las sábanas de la ostentosa cama. Pasado ya el éxtasis del momento, sabe muy bien que tiene poco tiempo para asearse antes de que vengan los guardias que le conducirán de regreso a su celda. Se dirige a la tina que hay en el otro extremo de la habitación para lavarse, pasando frente al pequeño espejo que, horas atrás, había usado para arreglarse. Yuri puede ver su rostro aún con el maquillaje pero con la pintura de labios corrida alrededor de su boca debido a los besos recibidos. Así mismo, su cabello, antes perfectamente arreglado, está ahora todo enmarañado pero aún lustroso y enmarcando perfectamente su bello rostro. Ya se puede ver parte de su tatuaje también….Kamanosuke no quiere pensar en lo que ve, en lo que se ha convertido así que se mete en la tina y deja correr el agua para darse su tan esperado baño…

* * *

Las semanas siguientes prosiguieron de igual manera, sino *mejor*. Hacía ya dos semanas que Yuri no había sido llevado al sótano, dos semanas de tan sólo sexo sin tortura física y eso tenía a Kamanosuke más confiado, aliviado. Inclusive había comenzado a armar un plan de escape. Esperaría unas cuantas semanas más para cimentar la confianza del Lord en él, jugando el jueguito que tanto le gustaba, para luego aprovechar un descuido de su parte (2 veces ya había dejado la puerta sin llave pero no se había atrevido a huir) y escapar de esta prisión.

Sin embargo, este día no había comenzado como los otros y eso le había desconcertado un poco. Muy temprano en la mañana había venido Nanakuma y le había colocado un collar de cuero fino (imposible de retirar) en el cuello y sin decir una palabra se había marchado. El resto de la mañana Yuri la pasó como de costumbre, sentado en su futón, desnudo, con un grillete en el tobillo que le sujetaba a la pared a través de una cadena. Al medio día, el guardia que siempre le tiraba su comida por una rendija de la puerta le había lanzado también utensilios para que se acicale por órdenes de Noboyuki. Yuri, aún confundido, se lavó y peinó lo mejor que pudo con lo que le habían dado (un jabón, aceites, una cubeta de agua, toallas y un peine). Ahora estaba esperando tranquilamente en su celda por lo que fuera a pasar.

De pronto, la puerta de su celda se abre, dejando pasar a Nanakuma nuevamente. El paje ata una cadena a la argolla que sobresale por la parte de atrás del collarín que lleva Yuri, le retira el grillete del tobillo derecho, le pide que se ponga de pie y lo saca de la celda. Kamanosuke es guiado ("como si fuera un perro" piensa para sus adentros) a través de pasadizos oscuros, bajo la atenta y lasciva mirada de los guardias apostados ahí, quienes no disimulan para nada su lujuria, ni sus deseos, recorriendo obscenamente con la vista el cuerpo desnudo del chico, exhibiendo sin pudor los enormes bultos bajo sus pantalones.

Kamanosuke ignora todo esto pues sabe que no se atreverán a ponerle un dedo encima por temor a lo que Noboyuki pudiera hacerles en represalia, pero no puede suprimir un leve temblor de su cuerpo cuando pasa frente al gigante barbón al que hace semanas ya no tenía que satisfacer también. Finalmente llegan hasta una gran puerta bellamente adornada, en un nivel superior. Nanakuma anuncia su presencia y la puerta se abre. El paje jala de la cadena para indicarle a Yuri que le siga, avanzan hasta el centro de la habitación y se detienen ahí. Yuri abre mucho los ojos cuando se da cuenta de quien se encuentra allí, sentado frente suyo, al lado de Lord Noboyuki….

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos Kamanosuke! Tu estadía aquí te ha caído muy bien. Luces de maravilla así al natural!" menciona divertido Yukimura mientras recorre con la vista el cuerpo puesto en exposición frente suyo. Kamanosuke no mueve un solo músculo aunque todo su cuerpo le pide avanzar los pocos pasos que le separan del hombre causante de su desgracia para acabar con su vida. Sin embargo, sus ojos miran a Yukimura con un espíritu asesino que hace mucho tiempo no mostraban y eso complace al Lord de Ueda, quien le sonríe divertido.

"Tú también te ves muy bien Nana! Cuándo vienes a Ueda para que convenzas a tu hermano a ponerse ropas más reveladoras, como las tuyas, uh? Te lo agradecería inmensamente." El rostro de Nanakuma no muestra reacción algún a las palabras del Lord. El paje le pide permiso a Lord Noboyuki para retirarse y se va de ahí, luego de entregarle su extremo de la cadena a Yukimura, dejando solo a Kamanosuke en medio de la habitación.

"Mi hermano ha venido de visita. Muéstrale lo bien que has sido entrenado. No me decepciones." La fija mirada de Noboyuki que promete un castigo severo de no cumplir con sus expectativas, paraliza a Kamnosuke. Yukimura aprovecha este momento para abrirse el kimono por delante y ponerse de pie. Da un leve tirón de la cadena para indicarle a Yuri que se acerque, hasta que están a pocos centímetros de distancia. Yukimura coge al chico de las mejillas, presionándolas fuerte, levantando su rostro para verle de más cerca.

"Veo que no han podido quitarte esa mirada intensa que tanto me gusta. Temía que el trato duro de Noboyuki te hubiese quitado eso…por Kami! Había olvidado lo hermoso que eres, Kamanosuke….." Yukimura presiona con más fuerza las mejillas de Yuri hasta abrir forzadamente sus labios para introducir su larga lengua dentro, sellando sus rostros en un salvaje beso. El chico aún lleno de cólera, se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia, lo que deleita más al mayor. Yuri podía sentir como la gruesa lengua de Yukimura lamía sus labios y recorría cada rincón de su boca, marcándola como suya, haciendo sonidos de satisfacción mientras presionaba su cabeza por la nuca para moverla como le placiera, buscando nuevos ángulos para meter más de su lengua en la caliente cavidad. La barba rasposa de Yukimura lastimaba la tierna piel del menor, quien no pudo contener un sonido de incomodidad que fue confundido por uno de placer….

"Quien lo diría! Te has convertido en un chico cachondo, Kamanosuke. Me gusta. Por qué no ponemos mejor esa deliciosa boquita tuya a hacer algo más atrevido? Muéstrame lo que has aprendido aquí…." Expresa con deseo en los ojos Yukimura, con su rostro ahora a centímetros del chico, unidos por un delgado hilo de saliva. El hombre mayor coloca una palma sobre la cabeza de Yuri y le empuja hacia atrás y abajo, haciendo que el chico caiga sentado a metro y medio de distancia. Sin saber qué hacer, el chico mira al viejo quien tan sólo da un leve tirón a la cadena en respuesta. Yuri voltea a ver a Lord Noboyuki. Éste le observa con firmeza –aunque claramente excitado- y le señala el suelo con un dedo.

Kamanosuke entiende ahora lo que debe hacer y, sin perder tiempo, se coloca sobre sus manos y rodillas. Gatea seductoramente, meneando sus amplias caderas con cada paso, hacia donde se encuentra Yukimura, hasta que su cara está a la altura del semi-erecto falo del gran Lord. Kamanosuke se yergue un poco y coge entre sus manos el grueso miembro cuando un fuerte tirón del collarín le hace detenerse.

"No,no,no, Kamanosuke…..manos en la espalda. Sólo usa tus labios y esa lengua tuya que mantienes escondida." Kamanosuke le mira molesto pero obedece. Coloca muy despacio sus manos en su espalda, colocándose de cuclillas frente a Yukimura, con el torso bien erguido para alcanzar su objetivo. Mira de reojo a Noboyuki quien mueve afirmativamente la cabeza y decide proceder.

Kamanosuke saca su lengua y empieza a pasar tentativamente la punta de la misma sobre la cabeza hinchada del falo frente suyo. Éste salta en respuesta pero Yuri no detiene sus acciones, lamiendo toda la cabeza como si se tratara de un dulce, prestando especial atención a la raja de en medio y la hendidura que la delimita del resto, con movimientos circulares y lamidas pausadas que balancean el miembro, ya completamente desprovisto de su cubierta, de arriba abajo.

"Buena técnica….a cuántos se la has mamado para ser así de bueno, uh?" dice roncamente Yukimura, conteniendo pobremente sus ardientes deseos. Yuri decide ignorar sus palabras y continúa con lo que le han encomendado. Desliza su rosada lengua a lo largo del cuerpo del falo, siguiendo el recorrido de la gruesa vena que lo atraviesa por el medio, moviendo su cabeza en varias direcciones para no dejar un centímetro, por arriba y por debajo, sin ser bañado por su saliva. Cuando llega a la base, el grueso vello púbico que allí se encuentra se le mete en la nariz pero no para. Baja su rostro para lamer los inflados testículos del mayor, quien gruñe en apreciación, antes de meterse uno de ellos en la boca, succionando y besando la áspera piel para luego proceder a hacer lo mismo con el otro.

"Me encanta este nuevo lado sumiso tuyo. Naciste con esos labios precisamente para esto, Kamanosuke…..tu talento estaba siendo desperdiciado hasta ahora." Yuri gruñe de cólera por las palabras del viejo pero esto sólo consigue excitar más al mayor, ya que el gruñido hace vibrar toda su región baja a través de los testículos atrapados en la boca del chico. Yuri succiona por última vez la piel de la bolsa, la jala y finalmente la suelta con un sonoro "muack". El grueso pene de Yukimura se ha erguido hasta estar casi pegado a su abdomen, así que el mayor jala de la cadena para indicarle a Yuri que se levante un poco y continúe..

Kamanosuke hace eso mismo, rozando con sus labios finos el erecto miembro desde la base hasta la punta, atrapando la cabeza roja entre sus labios para descender su cuerpo junto con el falo, quedando éste perpendicular al suelo, la posición perfecta para lo que sigue. Yuri empieza a mover su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, metiendo en cada movimiento más del palpitante falo de Yukimura en su boca, succionando con fuerza como le habían enseñado, pasando y enrollando su lengua alrededor del miembro para darle más placer a su *amo*. Yukimura gime roncamente de placer, tirando de la cadena con fuerza para forzar a Yuri a metérselo todo. El chico, aunque se atraganta en un inicio, relaja su garganta al máximo y consigue lo que se exige de él.

"Déjalo bien húmedo que es toda la lubricación que recibirás…." Yuri se distrae un segundo por estas palabras, lo que aprovecha Yukimura para mover su pelvis un par de veces hacia adelante, golpeando con la punta de su falo el fondo de la garganta de Yuri antes de abandonar con brusquedad su boca. El chico tose con la cabeza agachada unos segundos, más perplejo por sus palabras que por sus acciones. "Qué insinúa? Noboyuki-sama no permitiría—no creo que-" pensaba Yuri confundido, pues hacía semanas que su amo no le había compartido con nadie, menos de esa manera. Qué había cambiado? Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos estaba que le sobresaltó sentir las manos de Yukimura cogerle de las caderas, levantándole hasta quedar en cuatro en el suelo.

"Te conviene no dejar esperando a mi hermano, Kamanosuke. Mira como le ha puesto tu obsceno despliegue de enantes…." Yukimura jala de la cadena obligando a Yuri a mirar al frente. Efectivamente, frente a su cara estaba el erecto y palpitante miembro de Noboyuki apuntándole al rostro, demandando acceso a su boca. Yuri le ve a los ojos y ve furia en ellos además de deseo. No queriendo enfurecer más a su mano de cualquier manera, decide darle el mismo trato que a su hermano. Con las manos en su espalda, besa y lame con especial atención la punta del pene, saboreando el familiar sabor del pre-semen que se ha acumulado ahí. Mientras va lamiendo toda la cabeza, el largo cuerpo hasta llegar a la base, siente cómo Yukimura le separa las nalgas lo suficiente para colocar su hinchado miembro allí y frotarse contra él rítmicamente. Cuando Yuri tiene dentro de su boca el ahora completamente erecto falo de Noboyuki, el otro hermano Sanada le coge de las muñecas, estirando sus brazos hacia atrás, para luego embestir de una sola estocada su trasero, clavando casi todo su lubricado pene dentro del chico, llevando su cuerpo hacia adelante, ocasionando que el falo en su boca se le meta hasta el fondo, golpeando su garganta, atragantándolo….

"Ya debes estar acostumbrado a esto, verdad Kamanosuke? A que tu cuerpo sea tomado de esta manera…me estás ajustando tan fuerte como una puta sedienta de semen….no te preocupes, mi hermano y yo tenemos suficiente para ti." Yukimura aprieta con más fuerza las delgadas muñecas del chico, jalando sus brazos hacia atrás mientras que Noboyuki cogía la cabeza roja de Yuri , apretándola fuertemente entre sus manos, golpeando su cara contra su bajo vientre. Los hermanos Sanada gruñen y se gozan con el cuerpo joven entre sus piernas, moviendo sus pelvis de atrás hacia adelante, con violencia, cegados por el deseo, asaltando por ambos extremos al chico aprisionado ente ellos. Yuri, como otras veces, tan sólo se deja hacer, emitiendo gemidos ahogados, esperando que termine pronto, avergonzado de sentir placer al ser ultrajado de esta manera por el hombre que tanto odiaba y aquel al que debería odiar también…..no entendía por qué Noboyuki había decidido compartirle con su hermano después de semanas de tenerlo para sí mismo pero, la mano del Lord sobre su cabeza, agarrando firme pero delicadamente ahora sus cabellos como otras veces, estaba consiguiendo la respuesta esperada. Al poco rato, Yuri se viene sin siquiera haber sido tocado ahí abajo.

Los espasmos producto de su orgasmo, hacen que las paredes internas de su cuerpo se aprieten alrededor de Yukimura quien se viene dentro suyo, al igual que Lord Noboyuki se vacía todo dentro de su boca, obligándole a tragar cada gota. Cuando los hermanos salen de su cuerpo y le sueltan, Yuri cae al suelo, exhausto y con semen chorreándole por la boca y el ano. Una imagen encantadora para los hermanos Sanada.

"Le has entrenado bien. Tengo que felicitarte por eso, Nobu." Dice calmadamente Yukimura encendiendo su kiseru. Noboyuki se cierra el kimono pero no responde nada. "Sabes que no he venido por cuenta propia aunque me alegra haberlo hecho. Él se ha enterado de lo que has estado haciendo."

Noboyuki se tensa de inmediato.

"Va a venir entonces. Aquí, me refiero." Yukimura coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Noboyuki antes de responder, en señal de apoyo.

"Precisamente vine a comunicarte eso. Está preocupado por ti." Yukimura se acomoda las ropas y se dirige a la puerta, pasando al lado de Yuri quien sigue tirado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. "A propósito, felicidades por tu boda, aunque con semanas de retraso. Una pena que no haya podido asistir. Justamente es por eso que viene. Se ha enterado que pasas mucho tiempo aquí en lugar de estar al lado de tu mujer. El viejo quiere nietos, sabes?" dicho esto, Yukimura le lanza una última mirada a Yuri antes de salir por la puerta.

Minutos después, Noboyuki llama a Nanakuma y le ordena llevarse al chico y limpiar la habitación. El Lord sale apresuradamente de ahí….tenía mucho en qué pensar…..

* * *

_Como había mencionado, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Cuando ya había dado este fic por terminado, por demanda popular (aka: una amiga) decidí escribir dos capítulos más y un capítulo extra adicional. Éste es el primero, ahora solo falta el otro y el extra, a modo de cierre. Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Chapter 6: Father knows best

_MASAYUKI / KAMANOSUKE + NOBOYUKI + Honda_

_En el primer párrafo encontrarás la respuesta a tu pregunta Amatista :)_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon / non-con / bdsm / torture / gangbang_

* * *

Tan sólo dos días habían pasado desde la visita de Yukimura (durante los cuales Kamanosuke no fue sacado de su celda en ningún momento) cuando un nuevo integrante de la familia Sanada llega hasta el lugar donde Yuri estaba recluído, a pocos kilómetros del castillo principal, oculto en medio del bosque. Este hombre, de facciones fuertes pero afables, mediana estatura, fornido a pesar de sus años, de barba corta pero espesa, con canas y arrugas que delataban su edad, no era otro que el padre de Yukimura y Noboyuki: Masayuki Sanada. Noboyuki se encontraba fuera del pueblo, en negociaciones con reinos vecinos y no volvería hasta la noche…..justamente el tiempo que necesitaba Masayuki-san para llevar a cabo lo que pretendía. Las puertas de la oculta residencia se abren anunciando su llegada.

"Honda! Tanto tiempo sin vernos! Quisiera que nos pusiéramos al día pero el tiempo apremia. Llévame a donde mi hijo tiene encerrado su más reciente adquisición, eso que lo distrae tanto últimamente. Es hora de que Noboyuki aprenda a tratar a las cosas como cosas…..a veces no entiendo a ese muchacho…." Menciona coloquialmente el viejo hombre al gigante barbón apostado en la entrada de la residencia.

"Muy bien. Por aquí mi Señor…." Dice escuetamente Honda, aquel que sin mucho problema, tiempo atrás, había derrotado a Seikai. Ambos hombres se dirigen a paso ligero a lo más profundo de ese lugar, donde estaban las celdas…

* * *

**Honda's POV**

Hace dos horas que sacamos al chico de su celda y le preparamos (Masayuki-san y yo) aquí en uno de los cuartos del sótano, esperando por la llegada de Lord Noboyuki. Debo admitir que el muchachito tiene resistencia pues la posición en la que se encuentra no es para nada cómoda pero aún así no se queja….mucho. Los Sanada saben como escoger sus presas.

Cuando fuimos a sacarle de su celda, el chico se mostró muy sorprendido por nuestra presencia, arrinconándose inútilmente en una esquina. Me parece que le intimido, no estoy seguro, tampoco me importa. Sin mucho problema, sin resistencia de su parte, le llevé hasta el cuarto donde estamos ahora y le subí a la amplia mesa que hay en el centro, una mesa especial….. Cuando vio los amarres, grilletes y otros implementos ubicados alrededor de la mesa, opuso algo de resistencia en un intento inútil de evitar lo inevitable…..esto me causó un gran deleite….

_Flashback_

_Luego de gritar y patalear a su antojo por un buen rato en mi agarre, el chico es callado bruscamente por Lord Masayuki quien le tira del cabello, dejando expuesto un lado de su cuello. Fastidiado, el viejo Lord golpea esa zona, inmovilizando por completo al bello joven._

"_Así está mejor. Pensé que Noboyuki ya le tendría completamente subyugado y falto de voluntad. Este hijo mío aún no aprende a hacer bien esto. Si sigue así, terminará como Yukimura…." Se lamenta el Lord a la vez que me indica proceder con los preparativos._

_Por órdenes de Masayuki, le coloco al chiquillo un avenda en los ojos, fuertemente ajustada por detrás de su cabeza. También coloco un artefacto que me alcanza el Lord, uno que va en la boca para asegurar que la mantenga abierta en todo momento….bien abierta. Terminado esto, levanto su flácido cuerpo en mis brazos y le coloco boca abajo sobre la mesa. Coloco grilletes en sus tobillos, hechos a su medida. Sujeto el del lado izquierdo a uno de los extremos de la mesa con cadenas, luego procedo a amarrar el otro al otro extremo, pero de una forma particular, justo para lo que esta mesa ha sido diseñada. Sus piernas quedan abiertas por completo a sus lados, formando un ángulo recto respecto a su torso, pegadas al borde de la mesa para tener pleno acceso a su trasero. El chico se queja de dolor al tener sus piernas abiertas y estiradas de esa forma tan peculiar, e intenta moverlas, así que coloco amarres a la altura de sus muslos para mantenerlos firmemente pegados a la plana superficie de la mesa….esto debe estar aplastando sus genitales, pues está boca abajo, no se puede hacer nada al respecto. Su culo se ve prominente desde aquí….sus muslo siendo ajustados por las sogas lucen apetitosos….._

"_Continúa Honda, que no tenemos todo el día." Comanda el viejo Masayuki, mientras inspecciona los amarres, ajustando un poco más los del muslo derecho, haciendo gemir al muchachito. Voy al otro extremo de la mesa, donde está su cabeza. Llevo sus brazos hacia adelante, amarro juntas sus muñecas y luego tiro hacia atrás, jalándolos por encima de su cabeza hacia su espalda. Luego les coloco encima un grillete doble que tiene un aro en la parte superior. Terminado los preparativos, Lord Masayuki hace descender un gancho del techo, haciendo uso de una palanca. Elevo un poco los brazos del chico e inserto el aro sobre el gancho. Lord Masayuki mueve la palanca en sentido opuesto y el gancho empieza a elevarse. Los gritos del chico se vuelven cada vez más fuertes con cada centímetro que su torso es elevado de la superficie de la mesa, encorvando su torso hacia atrás, debido al gancho que eleva sus brazos más y más. Finalmente, satisfecho con la postura en que ahora se halla el cuerpo del chico, Masayuki-san deja ir la palanca y el gancho deja de subir._

_El chico respira agitadamente por el esfuerzo, exponiendo hacia adelante (sus brazos completamente estirados hacia atrás y arriba jalan sus hombros más atrás aún, arqueando dolorosamente su espalda, provocando que su pecho se protruya hacia el frente) provocativamente sus tiernos y rosados pezones, al frente de su plano pecho. Lord Masayuki se acerca al joven, deteniéndose a examinar con detenimiento sus expuestos pezones…._

"_Esto no está bien…..hay que embellecerlos." Finaliza Masayuki-san. Saca unas agujas de su bolsillo y, sin mayor ceremonia, golpetea el pezón derecho hasta que está algo erecto antes de atravesarlo con la aguja de un extremo a otro. El chico grita de dolor con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca le he escuchado antes, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas por debajo de las vendas de sus ojos…..hubiera sido lindo ver sus bellos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas…..Masayuki repite el proceso con el otro pezón, consiguiendo la misma respuesta del chico. Coloca unos pequeños pero coloridos piercings en los recientemente perforados pezones del chico y se aleja satisfecho. _

_El chico deja caer su cabeza hacia adelante, jadeando con fuerza, dejando caer saliva al suelo fuera de su boca forzadamente abierta…sus cabellos rojos esparcidos por su arqueada espalda es lo que en mi opinión le da el toque final a esta erótica escena…._

_-Fin del flashback-_

Después de eso el chico tan sólo se quejaba un poco de cuando en cuando, hasta ahora que ya no emite sonido alguno. Tan sólo sus músculos se tensan de a ratos, por lo incómodo de la posición seguro, más esto no llama nuestra atención en lo más mínimo. Finalmente, Lord Noboyuki ingresa a la habitación, con un semblante adusto y algo sorprendido por la escena desplegada frente suyo.

"Hijo, por fin llegas. Ya pensaba irme a dormir y dejar esto para mañana temprano. Soy un hombre mayor y necesito mi descanso, sabes?" es verdad, Masayuki es capaz de dejar al chico aquí toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente para proseguir con el aleccionamiento….no sé si el chico hubiera aguantado pero eso es lo de menos.

El más viejo de los Sanada avanza hasta la parte de la mesa donde está el trasero del chico en exposición. Recorre con sus huesudos dedos la estirada y larga pierna derecha del muchachito deteniéndose en el muslo, presionando un poco. Sigue avanzando hasta la nalga, la cual coge con su palma abierta, apretándola fuertemente entre sus dedos, haciendo gemir al jovencito.

"Debo admitir que éste es un excelente espécimen. Cuerpo joven y firme. Cuántos años tiene? 18, 19? Me gustan a esa edad." Masayuki libera la nalga y entierra su huesudo dedo por completo dentro del pequeño agujero ubicado entre las redondas nalgas del chico….por la forma en que éste gruñe y balancea frenéticamente su cabeza, puedo apostar a que el viejo está arañando las paredes internas con su puntiaguda uña mientras mete, saca y gira su dedo dentro de la entrada del chiquillo.

"Apretado y estrecho, a pesar de habértelo follado casi a diario. Un excelente ejemplar en verdad. Ya no encuentras muchos así. No entiendo cómo has podido caber aquí, Honda." Mi pene empieza a erguirse al recordar la placentera experiencia de abrirse paso a la fuerza por ese delicioso canal, desgarrando tejido, forzando las paredes al máximo, entrando y saliendo a placer de ahí. No entiendo la decisión del joven Noboyuki de dejarme fuera de esa placentera experiencia….por suerte eso termina ahora. Masayuki deja de invadir el ano del chico, limpia su dedo en la otra nalga desnuda y avanza hasta estar frente al rostro del pelirrojo, recorriéndolo con la uña de su dedo medio.

"Éste es bastante exótico también. Cabellos rojos y ojos verdes por lo que pude notar antes, no es algo que ves seguido. Sus facciones son delicadas y sus labios suaves al taco, podría pasar por una mujer. Debe ser por eso que te comportas de esta manera." Masayuki-sama me señala con la cabeza que vaya por el cinturón (uno especial para esta ocasión, con 3 puntas gruesas de cuero), mientras él se vuelve a rodear a su presa para colocarse frente al trasero en exposición. Le alcanzo el cinturón y él lo coge con firmeza en su mano derecha.

"Pero debes entender que esto es tan sólo un juguete, un medio para saciar tus deseos más perversos y nada más. No requiere ser tratado con sentimiento alguno pues no está aquí para eso. Es un juguete con el que te divertirás o bien hasta que se rompa o hasta que te aburras de él. No quiero escuchar que dejas sola a Komatsu-chan por esto, me entiendes?" Masayuki voltea a ver el trozo de carne desplegado ante él y asesta un sonoro latigazo contra la pantorrilla derecha del jovencito. "Haz todo lo que nunca harías con la bella flor que es tu mujer y luego regresa a ella como el correcto esposo que eres."

Masayuki vuelve a elevar el cinturón una y otra vez, aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de sus latigazos sobre la piel de las pantorrillas, muslos y nalgas del chiquillo atado a la mesa. Éste gime y grita cada vez más alto, como un cerdo al que están degollando. Pronto sus piernas están todas cubiertas de marcas rojas y sus nalgas –que han recibido la mayor cantidad de azotes- están muy enrojecidas, hinchadas, con marcas de cinturones, y algo sangrantes. Cuando el Lord queda satisfecho con el resultado (puedo ver un bulto sobresalir de entre sus túnicas), detiene el salvaje ataque al trasero del chico, el cual jadea y gruñe sin reparos.

"Haz hecho bien en escoger un macho, Noboyuki, son más resistentes que las hembras. Tendrá sólo dos agujeros para follar pero le puedes exigir más…no se rompen tan rápido…." Masayuki-sama aprieta la palanca que hay en la pared para elevar un poco más el torso del chico el cual ya no tiene energías ni para quejarse apropiadamente. Podemos escuchar crujir sus articulaciones –principalmente las de su espalda- y esto me pone más duro. El viejo Lord se coloca frente al pecho expuesto del chico, muerde sus pezones recientemente perforados, haciéndolos sangrar y clava sus dientes en el cuello del muchachito. Él gime lastimeramente hasta que el Lord le deja ir, relamiéndose los labios. Luego me indica con la cabeza que prosiga…..lo que tanto había estado esperando.

Me acerco a la mesa, a la altura del trasero maltratado del chico, con mi pene completamente erguido hacia adelante, que se ve más enorme de lo que ya es cuando lo coloco encima de la diminuta entrada del jovencito. Le cojo de las caderas, presionando sus nalgas juntas, haciéndole gruñir de dolor pues la piel está tan roja y caliente por la golpiza recibida que debe dolerle…..me encanta. Sin perder más tiempo, entierro en seco mi enorme falo dentro del estrecho canal del chico, haciéndole gritar en agonía. Es delicioso! Aunque a mitad de camino encuentro un tope, no me detengo ahí. Introduzco hasta el fondo, de una sola estocada, aplicando mucha fuerza, todo mi falo. Éste se abre paso con violencia a través del estrecho canal, desgarrando algo de la mucosa que hay dentro, estirando al máximo las paredes que me quieren cerrar el paso, reacomodando su interior a mi gusto, haciendo crujir los huesos de su pelvis que se abren más para recibirme…..y hay tan poco espacio para abrirse pues la posición en que se encuentran abiertas sus piernas, presionando hacia dentro sus caderas, hacen difícil esto pero igual lo consigo.

"AAAHHH…ANH-ANH-NGH….ANHG—ANHG-GRGR-ÑAG-ÑAG…." Son los sonidos animalescos que salen de la garganta del chico con cada arremetida violenta que le doy a su trasero. El sonido de mis pelotas y pelvis golpeando sus maltratadas nalgas resuena en la pequeña habitación. El chico se siente tan delicioso como le recuerdo. La sangre que ahora cubre mi pene hace mis movimientos más fluidos pero no menos dolorosos para él. Me ajusta tan fuerte como si no me quisiera dejar ir, como si quisiera hacer lo opuesto, jalarme más y más dentro de su cálido interior…..es una sensación avasalladora. En un impulso, meto mis dos pulgares dentro de su ano para separar sus nalgas, abriéndolo más en el proceso, dejando pasar los pocos centímetros que faltaban meter de mi miembro en su interior. El grito que llega a mis oídos es exquisito….

"Aprende de Honda. Él sabe como tratar a estas bestias. Tienes que hacer lo que sea necesario con ellas para satisfacer tus deseos, sin contemplaciones" Masayuki-san eleva nuevamente el cinturón de 3 cabezas en el aire y azota con fuerza el pecho del chico, dando justamente encima de sus inflamados y sangrantes pezones…..cuando pensé que el chico ya lo había dado todo, me sorprende nuevamente lanzando un grito que estoy seguro se ha escuchado hasta el otro lado de la residencia, ajustándome tan fuerte en su interior que me hace gruñir también. El viejo Lord continúa azotando el pecho del joven sin descanso, sacando más hermosos gritos de entre sus abiertos labios, provocando que su cuerpo tiemble a causa de los espasmos que le produce cada azote…..esto hace que todo su interior se apriete más aún, volviéndose imposiblemente más ajustado y exquisito…..en respuesta mis estocadas se vuelven más violentas, cortas y rápidas…oh, kami! Esto es el cielo…..falta poco…..

Unos minutos más de crueles azotes por parte del viejo y salvajes estocadas de mi parte, y me vengo dentro del chiquillo. Pareciera que nunca voy a dejar de venirme. Chorro tras chorro voy llenando su cavidad hasta que parte de mi semen se sale por los costados, bañando sus nalgas…..hay muy pocas personas que me pueden hacer pasar un momento tan espectacular como éste y aguantarlo. Este chico es especial. Mientras me vacío en su interior, apretujo y sobo fuerte sus inflamadas nalgas para demostrarle lo bien que lo ha hecho y lo mucho que lo he disfrutado. Se lo merece. Cuando finalmente dejo su cuerpo, mi respiración es agitada pero debo calmarme rápido pues esto aún no ha terminado. Lord Masayuki levanta la palanca y el cuerpo del chico cae, golpeando con fuerza la mesa bajo suyo. Avanzo hasta él y le desato los amarres de las muñecas. Desde aquí puedo ver su rostro completamente bañado en sudor y lágrimas…..me encantaría poder ver sus ojos verdes pero es imposible.

Una vez que sus brazos están libres, procedo a atarlos de igual manera que hice con sus piernas, a los extremos de la mesa, formando un ángulo recto a sus lados con respecto a su torso, estirándolos al máximo para hacer imposible que levante su tronco de la mesa siquiera un centímetro. Finalmente, acomodo su cabeza de tal manera que su barbilla sobresale un poco del borde, mirando hacia el frente, con el cuello completamente estirado sobre la mesa. Lord Masayuki me entrega el cinturón y se coloca frente a la cabeza colgante del chico, liberando su dolorosamente erecto miembro de debajo de sus túnicas. Le indica al joven Noboyuki que tome su lugar y éste se posiciona de la misma manera que su padre pero en el abusado trasero del chico. Lo limpié lo mejor que pude una vez que terminé con él así que no ha de tener problemas.

"Hijo, que sea la última vez que tenga que enseñarte estas cosas. Ya deberías saberlas bien." Es todo lo que dice el viejo antes de llenar la boca forzadamente abierta del jovencito con su palpitante miembro. El chico hace sonidos horribles de atragantamiento que sólo consiguen excitar más al Lord, quien le coge con fuerza de sus hermosos cabellos rojos para evitar que se mueva y así poder introducir más de su falo en su caliente cavidad. Noboyuki gruñe de placer pues, ahora que ya tiene enterrado su falo hasta el fondo en el trasero del chico, puede sentir los temblores del delgado cuerpo al que está violentando, producto de la salvaje follada que su padre hace a la boca del jovencito. Los golpes de su pelvis contra el rostro del chico son bastante sonoros…..es una experiencia muy emocionante.

Masayuki me indica que ya es hora, así que levanto el cinturón en el aire y azoto con vehemencia la blanca y todavía lisa espalda del joven, sacando nuevos gritos y lamentos de su boca que son ahogados por el trozo de carne que asalta esa cavidad. Los continuos espasmos de su cuerpo hacen parecer como si convulsionara….mi miembro se empieza a erguir nuevamente de tan sólo imaginar el tremendo placer que esto debe estarles provocando a mis Lores, quienes gruñen complacidos, al unísono, mientras yo continúo dejando más marcas en la otrora espalda sin mancillar del bello jovencito. A causa de mi tremenda excitación por todo esto, mis azotes se vuelven cada vez más y más violentos….es una manera de dejar salir toda esa energía me contengo dentro.

"No necesitas que hablen pues no son gente. Su boca está ahí tan sólo para albergar tu hombría y gemir y gritar para el deleite de tus oídos. Ayuda que el empaque sea bello como el de éste pero no es lo importante, entiendes?" explica Masayuki-sama a su hijo, con una voz más compuesta de lo que hubiera imaginado bajo estas circunstancias…le admiro por eso.

Uso minutos más y padre e hijo se vacían dentro del pelirrojo, sin detener sus estocadas hasta que han derramado la última gota dentro de él. Cuando salen de su cuerpo para limpiarse el sudor y acomodarse las ropas, el único signo de que el chiquillo sigue con vida es el casi imperceptible subir y bajar de su tórax…..por el compás puedo decir que ha perdido el conocimiento. Los Lores caminan lado a lado hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, habiendo saciado sus deseos, por el momento. Me piden que vaya con ellos y eso hago. Los guardias que están apostados en la puerta nos saludan y Masayuki-san les indican que saquen a ese trasto de ahí y lo devuelvan a donde pertenece antes de llamar a los sirvientes a limpiar el lugar.

Veo como los dos guardias entran apresuradamente a la habitación y murmuran algo entre ellos. Antes de seguir avanzando tras mis Lores, veo con el rabillo del ojo como, sin perder tiempo, los hombres se posicionan a ambos extremos del chico allí tendido y empiezan a penetrar su cuerpo por delante y por detrás, como lo hicimos nosotros minutos antes. Mientras me voy alejando por el pasillo, veo dirigirse a 5 soldados más en dirección de esa habitación…..éstas deben ser las nuevas normas de Masayuki-sama, para entretener a los guardias y forzar a su hijo a dejar sus pasatiempos insanos. Estoy seguro que los soldados no matarán al chico ni le dañarán permanentemente pues es propiedad del joven Lord pero aprovecharán su desgastado estado para gozarse con él. Ya casi no puedo esperar a que sea mi turno nuevamente…..

* * *

_Encontré este término que me parece apropiado para este caso._

_Estigmatofilia__: excitación ante tatuajes, agujereamientos (píercing), sacrificios o cicatrices._

_O por lo menos en parte. Le dan nombre a todo, sólo hay que saber buscar supongo._


	7. Chapter 7: Broken toy

_MASAYUKI / KAMANOSUKE + Honda + Nanakuma_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon / non-con / bdsm / gangbang_

* * *

Luego del brutal violación tras la llegada del patriarca de los Sanada y de soportar el posterior ultraje de su cuerpo por parte de los guardias durante una hora más, Kamanosuke se había desmayado de dolor y agotamiento por varias horas. Cuando despertó nuevamente, se encontraba de vuelta en su celda, tirado en el suelo y, como siempre, con el tobillo encadenado a la pared. Había sido bañado y limpiado con esmero, pero aunque esto había conseguido eliminar los rastros de sangre, sudor, lágrimas y semen de su cuerpo, las marcas de los azotes, la hinchazón y el dolor consecuencia del salvaje ataque no habían desaparecido, ni tampoco le permitían moverse, mucho menos levantar su cuerpo del suelo.

Durante horas el chico se quedó allí tirado, sin poder pensar en nada que no fuese el dolor que recorría todo su ser. Se volvió a quedar dormido sin darse cuenta. Cuando despertó esta vez no fue para reposar en la soledad de su celda, sino a causa de un tremendo dolor en su abusado ano. Tres guardias habían entrado a su celda con el pretexto de alimentar al recluso. Dos de ellos le tenían cogido de los brazos, boca abajo, mientras que el tercer hombre había abierto sus piernas y clavado su verga en el interior del chico, haciéndole gritar. Kamanosuke no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, así que se quedó allí tendido, aceptando el ultraje, gruñendo lastimeramente hasta que uno de los hombres que le sujetaba de los brazos cogió su cabeza entre sus manos para levantarla un poco y clavar su erguido pene en la boca del chico. Cuando el hombre violentándole por detrás terminó, el que quedaba tomó su lugar. Los hombres jadeaban, gemían y le decían frases obscenas y degradantes al chico, presionando sus heridas para conseguir una respuesta de él, hasta correrse bañándole con sus fluidos.

Los guardias se fueron, luego de limpiar a medias al joven tan sólo para ser remplazados por otros horas más tarde, sucesivamente. Esta situación continuó por 4 largos días y noches hasta que Nanakuma puso fin a ello a pedido de Lord Masayuki. Quería al recluso en buenas condiciones para un encuentro pronto así que ordenó a Nanakuma tratar sus heridas y asegurar que se recuperara en el tiempo estipulado. El paje, siempre sin decir una palabra, cuidó de Kamanosuke durante dos semanas enteras, alimentándole y aseándole y aplicándole bálsamos curativos que dejaron su cuerpo tan saludable y lozano como la primera vez que vino. Un día, cansado del silencio y anticipando algo malo, Kamanosuke decidió tratar de hablar con Nanakuma. Después de varios intentos, por fin el paje respondió a una de sus interrogantes.

"Esta vez, él me va a matar, cierto?" Nanakuma por fin hace contacto visual con el chico. Su mirada es seria y falta de emoción.

"Su intención no es matarte, al contrario, quiere conservarte lo más posible, así que no le decepciones." Y con eso el paje se marchó.

Los 3 días siguientes a ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, Nanakuma no se apareció por allí. Ningún otro lo hico, por lo menos no hasta la mañana del cuarto día….

**Nanakuma's POV**

A Lord Masayuki le gusta madrugar, en especial para ocasiones como ésta pues quiere empezar el día refrescado. Lord Noboyuki ha salido de visita a otro reino, llevando consigo esta vez a su esposa. Hubiera ido con él como en otras ocasiones pero el Lord a preferido dejarme en el castillo para que le haga compañía a su padre. Es así que me encuentro ahora junto a Masayuki-sama y Honda-san recorriendo los pasillos de la residencia aledaña al castillo, rumbo a los sótanos, donde se encuentra ese problemático jovencito pelirrojo. Si no fuera por él, mi Lord no se hubiera metido en problemas con su padre, es por eso que no siento ninguna lástima por el chico. Desde la primera vez que le vi no me agradó.

Cuando abrimos la puerta de su celda, el chico se arrincona en una esquina, gritándonos que nos alejemos de él, en un vano intento por detener nuestras acciones…..ese muchachito es un idiota cabeza dura, debería entender de una vez que lo que hace es una pérdida de tiempo. Honda le quita el grillete del tobillo, coge sus dos tobillos con su enorme mano y le arrastra fuera de la celda como si se tratase de un costal de papas. El chico grita, maldice e intenta aferrarse al suelo con sus uñas pero de nada sirve. Los guardias que pasados en los pasillos se burlan e insultan al joven de manera grosera como lo anticipaba. Finalmente llegamos a la habitación preparada para este fin y cierro la puerta con seguro, detrás nuestro.

Hay una silla muy especial en medio de la pequeña habitación, mandada a traer desde Europa por el mismo Lord Masayuki. La silla de metal está soldada al piso. Tiene dos agarraderas a cada lado donde uno normalmente apoyaría los brazos. El respaldar es alto pero no está unido con el asiento del todo, hay un espacio vacío bastante amplio. De la parte alta del respaldar, dos cuernos a cada extremo sobresalen, dándole un aspecto espeluznante. El asiento mismo es más amplio de lo normal. El chico tiembla al ver este nuevo artefacto de tortura. Cuando Honda deja ir sus tobillos, el muchachito gatea lejos de nosotros lo más rápido que puede, en dirección de la puerta…..como pensaba, es un idiota. Honda le trae de regreso cogido del cuello hasta donde está parado –algo fastidiado- Masayuki-sama, quien le paraliza de un solo golpe en el cuello, de la misma manera que mi Lord….es obvio de dónde aprendió esa técnica.

El cuerpo del chico, Kamanosuke me parece es su nombre, cuelga flácidamente de la mano de Honda-san, quien aún le tiene sujeto por el cuello. Lo lleva de la misma manera hasta el centro de la habitación, donde se encuentra la silla pero no le sienta en ella. Con movimientos calculados (y evidentemente practicados con anterioridad. No es un secreto que Honda ha hecho esto antes para Lord Masayuki) Honda tiende la espalda del chico sobre el asiento (la posadera más exactamente) y lo desliza sobre ella hasta que la cabeza sobresale del otro extremo, por el agujero que tiene el respaldar en la parte baja, quedando colgada ahí mismo. Una vez la cabeza en posición, el resto del cuerpo se acomoda solo. La espalda del muchachito está toda extendida sobre el asiento, así que Honda le coge de los tobillos y eleva las largas y delgadas piernas del chico hasta que las rodillas están casi pegadas al pecho del paralizado joven, abiertas, y flexionadas por las rodilla, quedando de tal manera que sus tobillos están a la misma altura que los cuerpos de la silla. Honda amarra firmemente cada tobillo a ambos cuernos respectivamente, amarrando también los muslos a las agarraderas de la silla para mantenerlos separados. Esto nos da una vista gloriosa de su masivo trasero, ahora levantado. El chico deja salir unos ruiditos de disconfort pero aún no puede moverse. Debo admitir que el jovencito es bastante flexible….exactamente como mis Lores los prefieren. Así no hay que quebrarlos antes de tiempo.

Honda ata las muñecas del chico a cada lado de la silla, por las agarraderas, quedando sus brazos doblados a la altura de los codos, hacia fuera. Finalmente, el gigante hombre se acerca a la cabeza del jovencito que cuelga del otro extremo de la silla, invertida; le tapa los orificios nasales con unos tapones, le coloca un dispositivo bastante grande en la boca que sirve para mantenerla abierta, para colocar al final una capucha negra que cubre toda la cabeza del chico salvo su boca abierta. Ajusta la cubierta fuerte a la altura del cuello para que no se vaya a salir y da un paso al costado. Lord Masayuki inspecciona los amarres, ajustando con más fuerza los que sujetan los muslos del chico, hundiendo la soguilla en sus carnes blancas, haciéndolo bufar.

"Se ve bien ahora, pero falta embellecerle más." Menciona aburridamente el Lord mientras presiona, jala y retuerce los pezones perforados del chico, adornados por hermosos piercings de colores que brillan en el oscuro cuarto. A diferencia de Lord Noboyuki, su padre gusta de los cuerpos adornados. Le agradó bastante que este nuevo espécimen –como él les llama- tenga un bello tatuaje en el párpado izquierdo, aunque no le toma importancia a los rostros cuando está en sesiones como ésta. Masayuki-sama rodea al chico hasta quedar frente a su levantado trasero pero no se detiene allí. Lleva su mano hasta los genitales expuestos del pelirrojo y empieza a frotarlos, presionarlos, manosearlos expertamente, sacando gemidos de placer del joven.

"A mi hijo no le gusta esto de los machos. Yo lo encuentro conveniente. Hay tantas cosas que se puede hacer con esto." Masayuki-sama continúa masturbando insistentemente los genitales del chico, jugando con sus testículos y bombeando su falo. Al poco tiempo, el en un principio flácido pene del jovencito se yergue orgullosamente completamente erecto, apuntando al techo.

"Tomó menos tiempo del que imaginaba. Esta bestia nació para esto. Ha sido un gran hallazgo." Masayuki-sama deja ir el miembro erecto del chico, limpiándose la mano en una toalla que le alcanzo. Kamanosuke jadea con fuerza por la boca….me gustaría ver la expresión de su rostro en este momento. Sabrá que el señor no lo hace para su bien? Seguramente no pues es un idiota.

Masayuki-sama saca una aguja larga y delgada de entre sus ropas con una mano, mientras coge el miembro erecto del chico con la otra. Sin vacilación y con extrema agudeza, el hombre mayor atraviesa la punta de la cabeza del pene de un lado a otro con la aguja. El jovencito lanza un grito desgarrador que retumba en las paredes y lastima mis oídos, mientras sus manos y pies, amarrados a la silla, se contraen, abriendo y cerrando los dedos rígidamente. Le alcanzo uno de los aros que he traído conmigo, a pedido suyo, y él lo coloca en el recién perforado glande. A continuación, el señor procede a hacer cuatro perforaciones más a lo largo de la delicada piel del falo, separados por no más de centímetro y medio de distancia uno del otro. El pene del chico empieza a perder su rigidez inicial, a la vez que se pueden oír gemidos de dolor y gimoteos salir de la boca del pelirrojo quien agita su cabeza en desespero mientras su cuerpo tiembla en agonía. Masayuki-sama coloca aros en cada una de las nuevas perforaciones para luego pasar una delgada cadenita a través de ellos, desde el que está en la punta hasta el de la base. Hace una perforación más, esta vez en el escroto, poniendo en ella un aro más grande que el resto y sujeta el extremo final de la cadena allí.

"Ah….. ahora sí está precioso. No lo crees Nana?" dice el Lord a la vez que palmotea un par de veces el perforado pene para balancearlo de un lado a otro, haciendo sonar la cadenita al chocar contra los aros que la mantienen en su sitio. Yo, respetuosamente, concuerdo con su juicio.

"Noboyuki se llevará una grata sorpresa cuando vea esto. Pero no será hoy. Vamos a terminar con los preparativos entonces que el tiempo vuela." Masayuki-sama aparta a un lado el ahora flácido miembro del pelirrojo, posando su mano sobre el plano abdomen –ahora algo hundido, debido a la posición de su cuerpo- del chiquillo. Atrapa la piel de su ombligo entre sus dedos medio e índice, levantándola, antes de atravesarla con una aguja y colocar un adorno muy peculiar allí mismo. El chico se queja de dolor pero con menos intensidad que antes….debe ser por la manera en que se la pasó gritando todo el rato que el Lord embellecía sus genitales….

Masayuki-sama rodea el cuerpo amarrado a la silla, camina hasta su cabeza y se agacha, indicándome que vaya a asistirle.

"Nana, confío en ti para que no permitas que esto engatuse de nuevo a mi hijo. Él tiene deberes muy importantes que cumplir, una guerra que ganar. No necesita tener tontos sentimentalismos como su hermano. Eso es lo que le garantizará la victoria." Yo le digo que puede confiar en mí. A diferencia de mi hermano Rokuro, yo si sé como cuidar de mi Lord para que no pierda el camino.

"Ahora sólo queda esto. Honda, ya notarás la diferencia cuando tenga esto en la lengua. Te dará un sinfín de sensaciones placenteras. Es para lo único que sirve este músculo, no para hablar, es lo que quiero comprenda mi hijo." Dice el Lord, señalando la lengua rosada del jovencito. Saco dos pinzas metálicas de mis bolsillos y sujeto con ellas los lados de la lengua del chico, tirando hacia adelante, obligándole a sacar la lengua. Él opone vana resistencia como esperaba, así que aprieto más las pinzas, aplastando su lengua, para tirar de ellas con más fuerza. El chico gimotea lastimeramente pero ya no se resiste más. Lord Masayuki no pierde tiempo y, cogiendo con su dedo la punta de la rosada lengua, la atraviesa de un extremo a otro con una aguja de mediano calibre….sangre comienza a fluir de inmediato.

"AAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHnnn….!" Brama el chiquillo en agonía. Intenta mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin importarle que tengo firmemente sujetada su lengua pero Honda se lo impide, paralizando su cubierta cabeza entre sus manos. Masayuki-sama coloca un piercing semejante a un arete, con una bolita metálica de regular tamaño en un extremo, antes de perforar nuevamente la lengua un poco más abajo para poner un objeto semejante al anterior. Le dejamos ir y la cabeza del chico queda colgando de la silla como antes, con la lengua afuera, gimoteando muy sonoramente. Yo le seco la sangre con una toalla, presionando la herida hasta que tan sólo sangra un poquito, para evitar que el idiota se ahogue con su propia sangre.

Masayuki-sama coge un palo largo de bambú, plano como una regla pero algo más ancho y se coloca a la altura del trasero del chico, listo para asestar el primer golpe. "SPAT! SPAT!" resuenan uno tras otros los golpes del madero contra la blanca y firme piel del chico. El hombre mayor golpea las redondas nalgas hasta que éstas quedan rojas e inflamadas, antes de pasar a golpear la parte inferior de los muslos y las pantorrillas del chico. Una vez satisfecho con eso, se posiciona mejor frente al joven para luego impactar fuertemente con el palo de bambú los recién perforados genitales y abdomen del pelirrojo. Los gritos del chico son desgarradores, rezumban en mis oídos como queriendo lastimarlos. Su cabeza se mueve sin control de un lado para otro, balanceando su recién perforada lengua, mientras sus manos y pies se retuercen en sus amarres frenéticamente, hundiendo más las soguillas en sus carnes blancas.

"Demasiado escándalo! Tápale la boca, Honda!" exclama molesto el viejo Lord. Honda se próxima a la cabeza del chico, la cual toma entre sus manos para posicionar mejor su enorme falo entre los estrechados labios del joven. Como no cabe aún (completamente erecto, su instrumento es una monstruosidad), mueve una perilla del artefacto que mantiene a la fuerza abierta la boca del chiquillo, abriéndola aún más pero sin romperla. El chico continúa gimoteando con energía a pesar de todo pues los azotes a sus partes íntimas aún no han terminado. Una vez solucionado el problema, Honda introduce de una toda su gran erección dentro de la provocativa cavidad que se le es ofrecida.

"Y bien Honda? Te gustan sus nuevos accesorios?" Honda gruñe de placer, respondiendo sin palabras al otro. Desde aquí puedo ver como el enorme falo entra y sale de la boca del chico, sin darle tregua; observo con fascinación como ese gran falo es capaz de entrar en la pequeña boca hasta que los testículos del gigante hombre chocan fuertemente contra la nariz y frente del chico, enterrando su cubierto rostro (sigue con esa especie de bolsa en la cabeza) en la espesura que son los vellos púbicos oscuros y rizados que rodean el pene del mayor. También me llama la atención observar un ligero abultamiento en el cuello del jovencito, clara señal de lo profundo que ha llegado ese monstruoso falo dentro de su garganta. El chico por su parte, hace unos sonidos horribles de ahogamiento y atragantamiento que se mezclan con sus gritos y llantos, contrayendo su cuerpo como dando arcadas, generando una presión aparentemente muy placentera alrededor de Honda quien aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas en respuesta, gimiendo en deleite.

"Detente un momento, Honda" ordena Masayuki-sama, dejando de golpear con el palo el cuerpo del joven. Honda obedece sin chistar y saca de una sola vez todo su hinchado miembro, ahora cubierto de saliva y algo de sangre, de la maltratada boca. El chico tose a la vez que intenta meter aire a sus pulmones, sin control, como quien se asfixia, provocando espasmos en todo su cuerpo. Masayuki-sama aprovecha esto para enterrar su erecto falo entre las enrojecidas nalgas del jovencito, abriéndose paso a la fuerza a través del estrecho canal, deleitándose en la manera en que el cuerpo bajo suyo le oprime y excita con cada espasmo que da.

"Si no haces que mi amigo se venga en tu boca pronto mientras te folla, él seguirá hasta conseguir el orgasmo sin importarle bloquear tu única entrada de aire. Usa tu lengua y haz todo lo que has aprendido para conseguirlo o muere en el intento." Explica calmadamente el Lord a Kamanosuke, sin dirigirse a él, mientras le penetra una y otra vez, clavando sus largas uñas en los muslos del chico con una mano, a la vez que juega con el pene del muchachito, tirando de la cadenita con fuerza, balanceando los inflamados genitales de un lado a otro. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Masayuki-sama le indica a Honda que prosiga con lo suyo.

Honda-san coge la cabeza del chico sin perder más tiempo, notablemente excitado, e introduce de nuevo su tremendo falo hasta golpear el fondo de la garganta del jovencito, llenándola. Sus movimientos son más frenéticos que antes y gime roncamente con desespero. Cuando Masayuki le pregunta por su cambio de actitud, el gigante responde a duras penas que el chico está enrollando con su lengua su falo, frotando esas *deliciosas bolitas* (los adornos que lleva en la lengua, asumo) por todo lo largo de su carne, succionando con fuerza como si quisiera ordeñarle en ese instante. Y efectivamente eso es lo que ocurre. Honda se viene en la garganta del chico al poco rato. Veo fluir el espeso semen fuera de la abusada cavidad, mucho antes de que honda salga del cuerpo del chico. Cuando lo hace, el jovencito tose y hace sonidos sibilantes pues al parecer parte del espeso fluido ha entrado en sus pulmones. Ya se recuperará, no es de peligro.

El cuerpo del muchachito convulsiona con cada arcada que da, para el deleite del Lord cuyos movimientos son ahora más rápidos y cortos. Dando un último tirón a la cadena que une los aros que adornan los genitales del chico, el hombre mayor se viene dentro suyo. Coge el pene del pelirrojo, apretándolo fuerte, clavando sus uñas en él, consiguiendo que el chico grite una vez más y su cuerpo se arquee dentro de los amarres. Una vez que ha terminado de vaciarse por completo, sale del abusado cuerpo atado a la silla y se acomoda las ropas. Honda le espera listo al lado de la puerta y sin más ni menos, se marchan, encargándome que me haga cargo del resto.

Luego de que oigo cerrarse las puertas, volteo a mirar el estado del chico. Está completamente inerte, tan solo temblando un poco de rato en rato cuando una leve tos le ataca, con semen y algo de sangre saliéndole de la boca y el culo. Aunque no suelo hacer esto por mi cuenta (tener sexo de esta manera) este bizarro espectáculo me ha dejado cachondo. Mi erección necesita alivio y bueno, este chico, Kamanosuke, es lo más cercano que tengo….además su cuerpo no me es extraño, ya he entrado en él una vez antes, por mandato de mi Lord, y me hizo sentir bien. Sin embargo, ahora quiero probar algo nuevo…..menos doloroso para él también, pero no es por eso que lo hago.

Avanzo hasta sus separadas nalgas y libero mi erección, colocando mi erguido falo sobre sus abusados genitales. Muevo mis caderas de atrás hacia adelante para frotar mi falo contra el suyo, inflamado, rojo y perforado por múltiples lados. Masayuki-sama tiene razón respecto a los adornos. Se sienten tan bien contra mi falo que empiezo a gemir muy bajito pero pronto necesito más. Cojo entre mis manos su pene y el mío, apretándolos juntos, frotándolos uno contra el otro rítmicamente. Los aros y la cadenita que adornan su miembro se sienten maravillosamente bien contra mi sensible piel, como nudillos que me presionan levemente. La velocidad de mis movimientos se incrementa, jalando sin querer con mucha fuerza la cadenita de arriba hacia abajo, sacando un gemido lastimero por parte del jovencito. Al poco tiempo me vengo sobre él, bañando con mi semen su abdomen. Satisfecho, me acomodo las ropas y permito que los guardias entren.

Ellos han estado esperando pacientemente mi orden de dejarlos pasar. Tengo instrucciones de supervisar sus acciones para que no dañen demasiado el juguete de mis Lores. Uno de los hombres saca su erguido miembro de debajo de sus pantalones y lo mete de una en el ano del chico. Otro lame una de sus pantorrillas, tirando con una mano de los aritos que adornan los pezones del chico, mientras que con la otra, atrapa su falo entre los dedos largos del chiquillo. El tercer hombre folla la boca del chico como si no hubiera mañana.

"Mierda! A esta puta le gusta ser follada! Apenas metí mi falo en su boca empezó a hacer unas cosas con su lengua que casi hacen que me venga…." Grita entre jadeos el hombre….por la expresión en su rostro, creo que no le falta mucho así que no tengo nada de que preocuparme. Otros cinco hombres hacen fila esperando por su turno, así que tengo para rato. Le conozco poco pero por lo que me dice mi hermano, Kamanosuke es muy testarudo. Espero que sea lo suficientemente testarudo e idiota para soportar por mucho tiempo su nueva vida como juguete de los Sanada. No quiero volver a ver la cara de decepción de mi amo cada vez que uno de sus juguetes se rompe….me parte el alma.

Epílogo

Luego de siete largos años bajo el yugo de los Sanada, Kamanosuke es relevado de sus *funciones* para con los Lores del castillo (ya se habían aburrido de su juguete). Luego de una última tortuosa sesión de sexo con Sanada, padre e hijo, y sus subalternos, Kamanosuke es entregado a los guardias. Los 30 hombres que se encargaban del cuidado de esas instalaciones recibieron el regalo de sus Lores con los brazos abiertos. Los hombres usaron el chico a su antojo, ya sea ultrajándolo en grupos o a solas en su celda, o haciendo uso de los artefactos de tortura que escondía ese lugar. El bello joven satisfizo las perversiones sexuales de estos 30 rudos hombres por 4 años más, hasta que muchos de ellos fueron reubicados y la instalación clausurada para ser convertida en otra cosa. Sólo entonces, Kamanosuke es dejado libre, abandonado una noche en un oscuro callejón de la gran ciudad.

Sin saber que hacer ahora que es libre, Kamanosuke vaga por las calles de la ciudad por semanas, viviendo de lo que robaba allí y allá, hasta que un día una vieja pareja le ofrece trabajo en una sastrería. Aunque se había enterado por los guardias que Yukimura había perdido la guerra, no sabía nada de la suerte de los Braves…..de Saizou. La pareja le contó que todos fueron aniquilados en la batalla final, superados en número, convertidos en leyenda por la valerosa manera en que enfrentaron a todo un ejército. A pesar de saber que se había perdido la batalla de su vida (y de morir a manos de Saizou), ya no sentía esos deseos asesinos de antes…..ya no sentía absolutamente nada de nada.

Viviría una vida tranquila, zurciendo telas, hasta el final de sus días….lejos de todos y de todo…estaba decidido….

* * *

_Ahora sí es el final XD_

"_Por si acaso, "Accidental Prey" es un poco más fuerte que este fic así que vayan con cuidado ;) Me alegra que te haya gustado ese fic Anita. Hace tiempo que lo tenía pensado. El de Rokuro/Yuri fue un reto. Como dije, me basé en unos pics que encontré por allí. Sobre lo disciplinario que puede ser Rokuro, bueno, eso no lo invento, de verdad se porta así, en especial con el pobre Kamanosuke XD en el "extra act" (que lo puedes encontrar en mi photobucket) usa su poder contra Yuri y lo tumba pues estaba armando tremendo escándalo. No le tiene paciencia XD_

_Gracias a todos por leer mis fics. Ya saben que pueden escribirme vía PM o dejando un comentario (anónimo o no) abajo. Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
